Eventually
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: Set directly after Endgame. With Voyager back in the Alpha Quadrant and days away from finally reaching Earth, a budding romance finds a new hope and Seven finds the ultimate experience of humanity she's been looking for. Chakotay/Seven of Nine
1. Acceptable

Acceptable

**Acceptable**

The doors to Sickbay slid open and Tom raced in. He stopped short, trying to catch his breath as he caught sight of B'Elanna sitting on the bed. She looked over at her husband and failed to hide a broad grin. She looked tired but no worse for wear. The Doctor stood by looking quite content with himself.

"Well Mr. Paris, would like you come meet your daughter?" the Doctor asked. Tom nodded and moved to the bed. He gazed down at the infant resting in his wife's arms and let out a hiccup of laughter.

"She's perfect," he breathed, resting his head on B'Elanna's shoulder. He tentatively reached out a hand and traced a few fingers over the newborn's forehead.

"We did it," B'Elanna murmured.

"Yeah…we did," Tom agreed. The infant gave a whimper and squirmed in her mother's arms. The Doctor looked on as Tom gently took his daughter into his embrace.

"So, have you decided on a name yet?" the Doctor asked. Tom and B'Elanna shared a look. She let out a sigh and rubbed at her eyes.

"You know, Doc…the list got a little…out of control. We'll get back to you," Tom said. The Doctor nodded and instructed B'Elanna to lie down.

"Lieutenant, I suggest you rest. Childbirth is an exhausting endeavor for any species."

"Thanks for the advice."

"Can I…take her back to our quarters?" Tom asked, looking down at the baby nervously.

"I don't see why not. However, she will need-" the Doctor began but Tom cut him off.

"Great."

Tom leaned down and gave B'Elanna a kiss on the cheek before walking out of Sickbay. He smiled down at the baby in his arms as he wandered the corridors of the ship. The crew's morale had skyrocketed in the past few minutes. They were back in the Alpha Quadrant. As he turned a corner, Tom nearly collided with Tuvok. The two stopped short and the tactical officer looked at the infant.

"She is…a very fine offspring. I am certain you will make a fine father."

"Thanks, Tuvok…I think," Tom replied with a half smile before continuing on to his quarters. He gently laid the baby in the cradle by the bed and sat down.

"You're going to be a handful…just like you mother," he chuckled. She gurgled up at him and closed her eyes.

Several hours later, Tom woke up to the sound of loud cries. He nearly fell out of bed trying to get to his feet. He bent down over the cradle and reached in. No amount of rocking and shushing could quiet the newborn. In a last effort, Tom reached for his comm. badge.

"Paris to the Doctor."

"Go ahead, Mr. Paris."

"She's crying and she won't stop. I don't know what's wrong with her."

"I believe she is most likely hungry. Why don't you bring her to Sickbay?" Tom gave a nod even though the Doctor could not see him and raced out of the room. He arrived at Sickbay moments later, the infant still wailing. B'Elanna sat up and extended her arms. Tom transferred the child and watched as his wife pacified the newborn.

"Hungry…right," Tom gasped.

"I tried to inform you earlier Mr. Paris. She will need to be fed every few hours and would be best if she stayed with B'Elanna until she is able to return to your quarters," the Doctor said. Tom just gave a haggard nod.

Several days later, B'Elanna had been released from Sickbay and the majority of the crew had been introduced to the baby. Currently the Captain watched as Tom rocked the baby in his lap.

"You look like a natural, Tom," Captain Janeway commented.

"Thanks, Captain."

Down in astrometrics, Seven of Nine stared out at the view screen in front of her. They were only a few days from Earth now and she didn't have much to do. The doors behind her opened and Harry walked in.

"Morning, Seven," he greeted. She turned and gave him a nod.

"Good morning, Ensign."

"So…have you been by to see Tom and B'Elanna and the baby?"

"No. I have been busy. I have duties to fulfill here."

"Seven, come on. We're almost home. Go see them. Take a break. You don't have to work so hard," Harry protested. He reached out and took her by the wrist, leading her out of the room.

"Ensign, I demand you let me go," Seven shouted. Harry just smiled to himself. By the time they reached Tom and B'Elanna's quarters, B'Elanna had returned from her shift. Captain Janeway was still in the room. All three looked up in surprise to see Seven standing in the doorway. Harry gave her a nudge and she stumbled further into the room.

"I…came to see how you were doing," she said awkwardly. She hadn't yet perfected what the Doctor had called 'mixing and mingling'.

"We're all doing fine. Do you wan to see her?" B'Elanna answered. Seven looked a bit apprehensive but moved towards the cradle. She looked down on the baby.

"We finally settled on a name," Tom announced.

"Well…let's hear it," Janeway said.

"Miral," B'Elanna stated.

"It is…an acceptable name," Seven agreed.

"Thanks, Seven. I'm glad you approve," Tom said, earning himself a smack on the arm from his wife.

"Do you want to hold her?" B'Elanna questioned. Seven's eyes widened but didn't have time to give a response. B'Elanna had picked the baby up and placed her in the former Borg's arms.

"I…am unfamiliar with this process."

"You're doing a fine job, Seven," Janeway complimented. Miral squirmed in Seven's arms and Seven stared at the child.

"Why do you keep her confined with blankets like this? Can she not keep herself warm?"

"Babies require a little help keeping warm," B'Elanna explained.

"I see," Seven murmured. Just then, the comfortable silence of the quarters was interrupted.

"Chakotay to Seven. Please report to astrometrics," Chakotay's voice came through the comm. system.

"On my way." Seven handed the infant off to the Captain and exited the room. When she got down to astrometrics she found Chakotay waiting for her, alone.

"What is it you need, Commander?"

"Uh…it's not official business, Seven. We need to talk."

"I do not see what there is to discuss."

"Well…we made it back to the Alpha Quadrant. We'll be reaching Earth in a few days…" he began.

"Yes. I am aware of our current situation, Sir."

"Let me finish," he said, holding a hand up to keep her quiet.

"My point is…we aren't stuck in the Delta Quadrant anymore. I'm pretty damn certain nothing is going to happen to you…nothing that Admiral Janeway relayed at least."

"Are you asking to resume our…relationship?" Seven asked.

"Yes. I think we deserve a second chance. Because, to be honest I'm not going to let you go." He took a step towards her and reached out his hand. She didn't stop him as he placed it against her cheek.

"I think we both know how we feel about the other and it would be wrong to deny it," he whispered.

"Perhaps you are correct." He smiled at her and stroked the soft skin of her cheek.

"So what do you say to picking up where we left off on that fifth date?"

"That would be acceptable."


	2. Fifth Date

Fifth Date

**Fifth Date**

That evening, Seven stood on the holodeck, staring into a mirror. She had taken her hair down and let it fall naturally. It was a rare occasion but tonight permitted the deviation from efficiency. In fact she hadn't worn her hair in this manner since her holodeck simulations. Letting out a slow breath, she took a step back and examined her figure. She had the Doctor replicate her appropriate attire for the evening but was beginning to question his judgments. The cut of the dress seemed to be unnecessarily low and the length too short. Seven took another step back and turned to the side. It most certainly accentuated her feminine attributes.

"Computer, what is the time?"

"Five minutes until 19:00 hours."

The dress would have to do. She was going to be late. She took another breath and turned towards the door.

"Computer, end program." The mirror and surroundings all disappeared, leaving the metal walls of the holodeck. Seven surveyed herself. She was still dressed in the dress and her hair was still in place. The doors opened and she tentatively walked out into the corridor. After glancing in both directions she proceeded toward Chakotay's quarters. Unfortunately halfway there she was stopped by Naomi.

"Hi, Seven. You look very pretty tonight. Are you going on a date?" Naomi asked. Seven looked down at the child, keeping her composure. She had no time for idle conversation. It would not be polite to keep Chakotay waiting.

"Thank you for your compliment. However, I am late. Good evening." She pushed past the little girl, straightening up and continuing on her way. She managed to reach the First Officer's quarters without further interruption. She pressed the button by the side of the door and waited.

"Come in," Chakotay called. The doors opened and Seven walked in. Chakotay's back was turned as he finished lighting candles on the table. When he turned around the breath caught in his throat.

"Are you alright?" Seven questioned, moving closer. He cleared his throat and nodded.

"You look…" he began.

"Inadequate? Is my clothing inappropriate for this social interaction?" she interrupted.

"No…you look amazing, Seven. It is very appropriate," he replied, finally regaining his ability to speak in coherent sentences.

"I've just never seen you in something like this."

"I see. My appearance caught you off guard." Chakotay nodded again, this time offering her his arm. He led her out of the doorway and further into the room.

"So…I believe when we were interrupted, we were right about here," he said, leaning in towards her. She appeared slightly caught off guard as his lips brushed against her own. When one of his hands cupped her cheek she couldn't help but look into his eyes.

"Have you disabled the communication system?" she asked. He gave a small laugh.

"Yes. No one will be bothering us," he assured her. He leaned in again and this time she was not startled. She let her arms rest against his chest as they kissed. Surprisingly, it felt quite natural to be in his arms. No amount of simulations could have prepared her for the real thing, though. She subconsciously decided in that moment that the real Chakotay was indeed an adequate kisser. Slowly, Chakotay moved his lips along her jaw line until her reached her ear.

"Who designed the dress?" he whispered. She felt a shiver run the length of her spine.

"The Doctor replicated it."

"My compliments to the tailor." His hands had begun to move from her face down towards her arms.

"Perhaps we should eat before the food loses its nutritional value," she suggested, taking a step away.

"You're right," Chakotay agreed and took a step back as well. They took seats on opposite sides of the small table and Chakotay uncovered two plates of roasted chicken and garlic seasoned vegetables. Seven couldn't help but smile a little in sadness. It looked remarkably like the meal holo-Chakotay had made when she had ended their relationship.

"Is something wrong?" Chakotay asked, reaching across the table to place his hand atop hers. She looked at him and nodded.

'Everything is fine," she assured him and picked up her fork. She took a forkful of the dish and placed it I her mouth. He watched her expectantly as she swallowed.

"It is more than adequate."

"Thank you."

"Did you replicate it?" He smiled but shook his head.

"For you, I thought I'd do it the old fashioned way."

"That was very thoughtful of you."

They continued the meal in companionable silence. They shared fleeting glances across the table. By the time they had finished the meal, it was nearly 20:00 hours. Seven stood up and smoothed her dress as Chakotay took care of the dishes.

"So…take any more time to think about what you'll do once we get to Earth?" he asked.

"I have been too busy to contemplate it."

"Well…I've been thinking…we could…" he began but she cut him off.

"We?"

"Yes. I was thinking we could find a name place together, somewhere peaceful, quiet."

"Perhaps. I will need some time to think about it."

"Of course. I don't want to pressure you. It's just a suggestion." She gave him a nod and started for the door. He followed after her and caught her before she could leave.

"I had a great time tonight," he told her, brushing a few locks of blond hair from her eyes.

"As did I."

"You know, you should wear your hair like this more often," he whispered against her cheek.

"It would be impractical and inefficient."

"Just a suggestion." She smiled at him and gave him a brief kiss on the cheek before exiting his quarters. Chakotay watched her go and let out a sigh. It was definitely progress. Seven made her way towards Sickbay, trying to ignore the looks she got from passing crewmen. She walked in to find the Doctor bent over a console. He looked up and beamed at her.

"How did it go? What did he think of the dress?"

"It went well. He found the dress to be…appropriate."

"I'm glad. But I take it you aren't here to discuss the intimate details of your evening with Commander Chakotay."

"You are correct. I would like you to perform the procedure to shut down and remove my cortical node."

"Well…I would be happy to but it is getting a late and it would be best if you regenerated first."

"I do not wish to wait," she replied lying down on a bed.

"I really must advise against doing the procedure now. I would feel much more comfortable if you were fully regenerated. It will help stimulate the recovery process." She let out a grumble and sat up.

"Fine. But as soon as I have completed the cycle, I will return."

"I'll be waiting," the Doctor called after her as she stalked out of the room.

Six hours later, Seven emerged from her alcove. Despite it being 02:00 hours, Seven walked confidently to Sickbay. The corridors were silent as she made her way through the ship. When she reached Sickbay, she found it empty. She looked around for a moment before addressing the computer.

"Computer, activate Emergency Medical Hologram." The Doctor appeared next to her. Seven turned to the Doctor.

"I took myself offline while you were regenerating. No sense in sitting idly by watching the space dust particles float by," he told her, pointing to the neared bed. She lay down and he brought over a tray of tools.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, Doctor. You may proceed." The doctor injected her with a localized anesthetic and her eyes began to close.


	3. The Procedure

The Procedure

**The Procedure**

The Doctor watched as Seven's eyes finally closed. He stood over her body for a moment or two, just observing the steady rise and fall of her chest. While being a hologram did have its advantages; no necessity for nutrition or sleep, performing this procedure at such a late hour worried him. He had every confidence in his medical skills but there was always the chance that something could go wrong. Perhaps he could keep Seven under local anesthesia for a while and postpone the procedure. He could make up some excuse. But she would see right through it, wouldn't she?

"Come on, Doctor," he said to himself. Trying to steady his hands, he turned to the tray of medical implements and slowly began the procedure. As he rolled Seven onto her side, he couldn't stop himself from wishing that Kes was still around. She would have made the procedure much faster. But she was not there to assist him.

He shook his head as he made a small incision on the back of her head. With a medical tricorder in hand, he scanned through the cut to find the Borg implant. The tricorder finally picked up the device and the Doctor slowly inserted a fine tip syringe. He guided it to the center of the node and as gently as he could, inserted modified nanoprobes. He pulled the syringe out and heaved a huge sigh. He would have wait a few minutes for the probes to begin to break down the connection of the node to Seven's other brain functions.

"Computer, what is the time, please?'

"02:40."

"Thank you." He went and took a seat in the chair by the main console in the room. Every few seconds he would glance through the window at her still form. The feelings he had developed for her in the time he'd been helping with her social skills suddenly surfaced in full force. The Doctor had to take several breaths to control his emotions. It proved to be just as difficult for a hologram as a human.

Once he was under control, he stood and returned to Seven's side and picked up the tricorder again. He scanned above the incision and around the area he had located the node earlier. It had entirely detached from her synapses. He set the tricorder down and picked up what appeared to be a small snake light. He aimed it at the center of the incision and pressed firmly down on the end in his palm. A small bluish green beam shot out and into the incision. Seven gave a small groan as the node began to become visible. Another forty seconds and the node was completely free. The Doctor placed it in a dish and tended to the opening at the back of Seven's skull. With a hypospray and some additional dressings, he rolled her back onto her back and placed a blanket over her body.

Several hours later, Chakotay sat next to Janeway on the bridge, having trouble focusing on the view screen in front of him. It might have been the wine from the night before but something felt so unreal about being so close to Earth. At their current rate, they would reach the planet in less than twenty four hours.

"Would you look at that?" Harry called from his station above them.

"It's certainly a sight for sore eyes," Janeway agreed.

"Who thought we'd ever make it," Chakotay added.

The bridge slipped into an excited silence for a short time. Everyone was still in high spirits. The doors to Harry's left opened and a tired looking Tom walked in, rubbing his eyes.

"How's the baby, Tom?" Chakotay asked.

"Hungry…always hungry. At this rate we'll never get any sleep until she's eighteen," he yawned.

"I'm sure you and B'Elanna are going to handle it just fine. It gets better once they start sleeping through the night," the Captain assured him.

On Deck 8, B'Elanna walked along the corridors, rocking Miral in her arms. The infant had finally fallen back to sleep but only seemed to stay that way if her mother was moving. She finally reached the corridor leading to the astrometrics lab in Section 29.

"Let's go look at the stars," B'Elanna murmured to the slumbering infant. She reached the doorway and walked in to find only Icheb manning the controls.

"Good morning Lieutenant," Icheb greeted.

"Is it really morning?" B'Elanna half joked. He gave her a smile.

"Where's Seven?" she asked.

"She did not show up for her shift. Perhaps she is still regenerating." B'Elanna just gave him a nod and left the room. Trying to reach her comm. badge, she managed to wake Miral. She immediately began to cry.

"Shh. It's ok." She finally reached her badge.

"Torres to Janeway."

"Go ahead B'Elanna." Miral gave a loud squawk.

"Seven didn't show up for her shift." On the bridge, Chakotay and Janeway shared a nervous look. The last time this had happened, Seven had been running simulations on the holodeck.

"Acknowledged. Janeway out." Janeway tapped her badge.

"Janeway to Seven of Nine." Down in Sickbay, the Doctor gently pulled the badge from Seven's uniform and took a few steps away to avoid waking his patient.

"Good morning, Captain. I'm afraid Seven can't come to the comm. badge at the moment."

"Doctor? What's going on? Is everything alright?"

"Yes. She's just…resting."

"I'm on my way." Before the Doctor could respond, the link had ended. Janeway was halfway off the bridge when Chakotay followed after her.

"Tom, you have the bridge. Let me know when we get to Earth."

"Aye, Captain."

The turbolift was quiet as it made its way to Sickbay. Neither Janeway nor Chakotay seemed to know what to say. They arrived to find the Doctor tending to a now semi-conscious Seven.

"My head…" she began, still very disoriented.

"Will be fine. Everything went as planned," the Doctor assured her.

"Doctor, what happened?" Chakotay demanded. The Doctor ushered he and the Captain a small distance from where Seven lay.

"A few days ago, Seven asked me to remove her cortical node. It had been impairing her higher brain functions and had become troublesome. She insisted I perform the procedure this morning," the Doctor explained.

"Can she survive without it?" Janeway hissed.

"Yes, Captain. Seven is going to recover nicely. She should be well enough to leave Sickbay in about fourteen hours. I've increased the doses of antibiotics to speed her recovery."

Behind them, Seven was attempting to sit up but her head was throbbing painfully. The Doctor rushed to her side, as did Chakotay.

"Take it easy," Chakotay told her, helping her to lean back.

"I do not understand. I have not experienced pain of this magnitude," she groaned.

"It's to be expected, Seven. You just had major surgery. You need to rest. You should be well enough to leave around 20:00 hours this evening."

"I will need to regenerate." The Doctor gave her a broad smile and picked u the bowl where her node sat.

"Actually, you won't. with the node removed, you no longer require regeneration," he told her happily. She stared at the hologram in disbelief. It was if her holodeck simulations were beginning to become reality.

"What about my other implants. Will they not to be repaired?"

"They're minor enough that you should be fine and anything that needs to be done, I can take care of here."

"Thank you, Doctor. I am grateful." Janeway moved to the other side of the bed and squeezed Seven's hand.

"We'll leave you alone. Get some rest. We're almost home." With that, Janeway exited Sickbay. Chakotay looked over at the Doctor and the hologram excused himself.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to do this?" he whispered. She looked at him and gave a weak smile.

"I wished it to be…a surprise." He smiled back.

"Well…you were successful." He bent down and kissed her forehead before leaving her to rest.


	4. Home Sweet Home

Home Sweet Home

**Home Sweet Home**

Several hours later, Seven woke in Sickbay. The pain in her head had decreased significantly and she could focus on her surroundings without having to squint. The Doctor was bent over a computer console, his back to her. Before she could sit up, the doors opened and B'Elanna walked in carrying a vase full of flowers. Seven managed to prop herself up on her elbows to look at the Chief Engineer.

"Lieutenant," Seven greeted.

"The Captain told us you were recovering. I'm not sure how long you'll be here but I thought you'd like something to keep you company," B'Elanna stated, setting the flowers on the console next to the bed.

"They have no cognitive function. I do not see how they can as you say, 'keep me company'." B'Elanna just shook her head.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Tired. It is unusual to no longer require regeneration."

"But that's a good thing. Isn't it what you wanted?" B'Elanna asked.

"Yes. I am grateful that the procedure was successful." Just then the Doctor walked over.

"I didn't see you come in, Lieutenant. How are you feeling today?"

"Fine. The baby finally slept most of the night," B'Elanna answered with a small smile.

"Good. Before we get to Earth I'd like to do one more check-up on her."

"I'm sure she'll love that," B'Elanna murmured sarcastically before walking out.

The Doctor turned his attention to Seven. She was running her fingertips over the heads of the flowers, a small smile creeping onto her lips. He said nothing for a moment, just observing her actions.

"You look like you're feeling better," he finally commented. Seven looked up at him and gave a nod.

"The pain has become manageable."

"Glad to hear it." Seven say anything more. Instead she pushed the blanket off of her body and made to stand up. The Doctor caught her by the arm and they exchanged glares.

"I wish to return to duty."

"You aren't leaving Sickbay until 20:00 hours. Your body hasn't fully recovered from the procedure yet."

"I am functioning adequately, Doctor. Now release me." Before the Doctor could say anything else, the doors opened and Chakotay walked in, carrying a tray of food.

"Am I interrupting something?" The Doctor let go of Seven's arm.

"Maybe she'll listen to you," he grumbled.

"What's going on?" Chakotay asked.

"I wish to return to duty. I am functionally adequ—" Seven began but Chakotay stopped her.

"Seven, there's nothing to do in astrometrics. We're almost to Earth. You really should rest. I'll stay with you if you like." She gave him a fleeting look before answering.

"I will comply. At this time I do not require additional medical attention. Doctor, please take yourself offline." The Doctor's eyes widened.

"I absolutely must object to that request, Seven. You're still my patient and I'm not going anywhere," he protested.

"Doc, it's fine. We'll reactivate you if there are any problems," the Commander assured the hologram. With an uneasy look the Doctor disappeared. Chakotay turned back to the Seven, tray still in hand.

"I thought you might be hungry," he said, setting the tray down.

"Thank you. That was kind." He just smiled, leaning in to kiss her. She let her arms wrap around his neck as he pulled her closer. They stood like that for a few moments more before he pulled away.

"Let's eat." Seven situated herself on the bed and allowed Chakotay to join her. They ate in silence. Chakotay watched her facial expressions change as she tried a bit of everything he'd brought. She caught him watching out of the corner of her eye and stopped.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all. You just look like you're enjoying yourself." Seven slowly nodded her head and winced.

"Do we need to reactivate the Doctor?"

"No." Chakotay looked worried as she reached up to rub the back of her head.

"Here let me take a look," he offered. She turned her back to him and he gently parted her hair.

"Looks like it's healing fine. You can barely see the incision."

"Then I will be able to leave prior to the Doctor's estimate of 20:00 hours." Chakotay wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Don't be in such a hurry to get out of here," he murmured. He kissed her neck and smiled as she leaned into his embrace. They sat like that for several minutes before his comm. badge echoed Tom's voice.

"Paris to Chakotay." Chakotay let out a sigh.

"Chakotay here. Go ahead, Tom."

"The Captain wanted to me inform you that we've just entered Earth's orbit."

"Acknowledged."

"You should report to the bridge," Seven suggested.

"Why don't you come with me?" he replied, standing up and extending his hand to her.

"You just said I should not be in a hurry to lave."

"Well…on this ship, it's not every day we reach Earth. Come on, what the Doctor doesn't now, won't hurt him." She took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. Together they left Sickbay and boarded the nearest turbolift.

"Are you excited?" Chakotay asked. She raised her eyebrow at him quizzically.

"About reaching Earth."

"I do not believe I have experienced excitement since I was a child. I suppose I am…uncertain."

"You're nervous. I completely understand." The turbolift doors opened and they walked out onto the bridge. A large, welcoming image of Earth appeared on the view screen and everyone on the bridge seemed transfixed by it.

"Is the crew alright?" Seven whispered in Chakotay's ear.

"Yeah…it's just been…a really long time since they've seen home." Seven nodded. That feeling, she most certainly understood. As if snapped from a daze, Captain Janeway looked over her shoulder and waved the pair over.

"How are you doing, Seven?"

"I am much improved, Captain. Thank you."

"Wonderful. And just in time, too. We'll be docking with Starfleet in approximately half an hour," Janeway announced. Seven looked at the Captain and over at Chakotay.

"Perhaps I should use that time to disassemble the regeneration alcove in the Cargo Bay."

"I think it can wait until later," Chakotay told her.

"I do not wish to sit and do nothing. It is inefficient." With that, Seven headed for the nearest turbolift. Chakotay let out a sigh and raced after her.

"Seven, wait. I think you should go back to Sickbay and lay down."

"I do not wish to return to Sickbay. I have duties to perform." He reached out to grab her by the arm and stop her.

"No, you don't. You need to take some time for yourself. Learn to relax. Life isn't all about work," he said, moving to stand in front of her. She averted her gaze. He grasped her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Starfleet would not approve of Borg technology aboard a starship."

"You're probably right but if you start dismantling it now, you and I both know, you won't stop until it is entirely finished and I don't want you getting too tired. Besides, I don't think the Doctor would approve." She finally looked him in the eye and nodded.

"I will comply with your request. On one condition."

"I'm listening."

"You assist me with the disassembly."

"Consider it done."


	5. Starfleet Brass Part 1

Starfleet Brass

**Starfleet Brass Part 1**

Seven lay on the bio bed in Sickbay, staring up at the ceiling. She wasn't sure how long she'd been there but it had to have been longer than a half hour. She sat up, feeling even more awake than she had previously and pushed herself to her feet. With a determined glint in her eye she left Sickbay and boarded the nearest turbolift.

"Cargo Bay Two." The lift began to descend through the ship and she lightly tapped her comm. badge.

"Seven of Nine to Chakotay."

"Chakotay here."

"I require your assistance in Cargo Bay Two."

"On my way."

The turbolift halted and the doors slid open. Seven walked out an arrived to see Chakotay already waiting. They exchanged smiles as she neared him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well. I will admit that resting has renewed my energy."

"Good. We better get started. We'll be docking soon and the Captain will want me back on the bridge."

"Very well. Let's begin." The task proved to be harder than either of them had anticipated. While disconnecting the power conduits took less than five minutes, physically taking the alcove apart was going to take several hours.

"There has to be an easier way to do this," Chakotay huffed, leaning against a cargo bin.

"Perhaps we can utilize these containers to transport the components off the ship?" Seven suggested, pointing to what he was leaning on.

"It might work. But were do you suggest we send them?"

"Once we finish this task, I will scan the system for nearby stars. I believe the Earth's Sun would be sufficient." He gave a nod and pushed himself to a standing position.

After struggling for another twenty minutes, they managed to take the regeneration alcove apart and store the pieces in three large bins. Just as they started to push the bins out of the cargo bay, Janeway's voice emanated from Chakotay's comm. badge.

"Janeway to Chakotay."

"Chakotay here," he replied, sounding a bit winded.

"We've docked with Starfleet. I want you on the bridge."

"Understood. I'll be there as soon as I can. Seven and I are just tying up a few loose ends."

"Acknowledged. Janeway out." Together, the pair heaved and pushed the bins to the turbolift and made it to Transporter Room One. The two crewmen standing at the control panel looked up when Seven and Chakotay entered.

"What's all this Commander?" one of them asked.

"Just a few things we needed to get off the ship before we got home." Between the four of them, they got the bins situated on the transporters. Seven took over the transporter controls, keying in the coordinates of the Sun. She gave Chakotay a glance before hitting the transporter button. She and Chakotay both smiled as the bins disappeared. With that they walked out and headed for the bridge.

"Thank you for your assistance." He slid his arm around her waist and led her out of view. He held her close, beginning to kiss her neck.

"The Captain requires your presence on the bridge. Our task has been completed," Seven reminded him.

"I know," he murmured. Despite the strange feeling beginning to develop somewhere deep within her, Seven resisted his advances.

"This activity is hindering your duties to Voyager," she protested.

"Is it wrong to want some time alone with you?"

"I am certain there will be time for such meetings later. Perhaps dinner this evening." He looked her in the eyes and sighed.

"Alright. Dinner tonight." He gave her a brief kiss on the lips before they made their way up to Deck One. When they arrived on the bridge, Janeway had just opened a channel with Starfleet Command. Admiral Paris as well as several other high ranking officers stood waiting.

"Welcome home, Captain," Admiral Paris said.

"Thank you Admiral. I think we're all glad to be back. Should I assume we'll be meeting in your office this afternoon?"

"Yes. I'll be expecting your report by 17:00 hours."

"I can send it to you now if you'd like." Admiral Paris nodded.

"See at 17:00 hours then." The channel closed and Janeway let out a sigh.

"Everyone, I'd like you to stay close. I have a feeling Starfleet Command is going to want to talk to all of you." The crew gave a general murmur of consent and returned to their respective duties. Kathryn started for her Ready Room and waved Chakotay and Seven after her. Once inside, she rounded on them.

"Do either of you want to tell me why I had to keep Starfleet waiting for twenty minutes?"

"We disassembled the Borg regeneration alcove in the Cargo Bay," Seven answered.

"Captain, we knew Starfleet would look poorly on the ship if they found it. And since Seven doesn't need it anymore, we decided to remove it."

"Fine. Where is it?"

"It should reach the Sun in approximately ten minutes."

"The sun?"

"It was the nearest star to our current location."

"I see. Well, Seven I have a feeling Starfleet will want to debrief you. I'd like you to come with me tonight."

"Yes, Captain."

"Dismissed." Seven and Chakotay made their way out of the Captain's quarters and began to walk through corridors.

"Do you think we should go reactivate the Doctor?" Chakotay asked.

"It would be a good idea." Seven agreed. Some minutes later, they arrived in Sickbay.

"Computer, begin Emergency Medical Hologram." Seven announced. The Doctor materialized.

"Why do I get the feeling you two have gone running off?"

"We had some things to take care of. We just thought we would let you that we've docked with Starfleet," Chakotay explained.

"I see. I suppose I'll need someone to transfer my program to Starfleet Medical."

"It can be arranged," Seven stated. The Doctor nodded and walked a few paces away.

"Doctor to Lieutenant Torres."

"What is it Doctor? I'm a little busy," B'Elanna answered.

"I've been informed we have docked with Starfleet. I'd like to perform my final examination of Miral now."

"Alright. We'll be right there." Seven sat down on a bio bed and looked intently at the hologram.

"Do you wish to perform a final examination of me as well, Doctor?"

"Yes, actually I would." He picked up a medical tricorder and scanned it over the back of her head.

"Well it looks like you are ready to be discharged. If you have increased headaches or blurred vision, let me know immediately."

"I will. And you are certain I will be able to…experience emotions without the node to impair them?"

"Oh yes. As I said before, you'll be able to dabble I n the entire spectrum, from a hearty belly laugh to a good cry." Seven smiled a little and subconsciously ran her hand through her hair. The Doctor leaned over to Chakotay and whispered in his ear.

"Just don't make her experience too many emotions at once."

"Thanks for the advice." He turned to Seven and extended his hand.

"You'd better get ready to meet with Command." Seven nodded and the pair walked out of Sickbay.


	6. Starfleet Brass Part 2

Starfleet Brass Part 2

**Starfleet Brass Part 2**

Chakotay and Seven parted ways outside Janeway's Ready Room. He gave her hand a squeeze and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you tonight," he whispered in her ear before walking away. Seven walked in to find Janeway packing a few of her personal things away. Her favorite tea cup sat on her desk. Seven stood silently waiting for the Captain to notice her. Kathryn finally looked up and smiled.

"I didn't hear you come in," she said.

"I apologize, Captain. I should have announced my presence."

"It's alright. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, Captain."

Together they walked out of Janeway's Ready Room and off the ship. It was a strange feeling to be back in literal Starfleet territory. Janeway could barely hide a proud smile that she had gotten her people home. Seven walked, arms behind her back, observing the people coming and going around them as they wound their way through the base. They finally reached Admiral Paris' quarters and stopped. Janeway caught Seven's uneasiness out of the corner of her eye and placed a comforting hand on the other woman's shoulder.

"Relax. It will be fine." Seven nodded but couldn't shake the gnawing feeling that was doing back flips in her stomach. Janeway pressed the buzzer to the left of the door and waited. The doors slid open without any response from inside. The two women crossed the threshold to find Admiral Paris and two other officers waiting for them.

"Welcome home, Kathryn," Paris said, getting up and walking around his desk to give Janeway a hug.

"Thank you Admiral. I hope you've had a chance to read through my report."

"Please, sit down." Seven and the Captain took seats.

"I have had a chance to look it over. Very detailed but I wouldn't expect anything less from you." Janeway just gave a small smile.

"Looks like you and your crew have gone through hell and back in the Delta Quadrant."

"I'd like to think we were using our situation to further the aims of the Federation." The three men nodded and shared a look between themselves and then all turned their gaze on Seven. Paris tabbed through Janeway's report and leaned forward on his elbows. He looked gazes with Seven and she couldn't help but feel a shiver run the length of her spine. She knew this would not be a positive encounter, no matter what the Captain may believe.

"You were smart to bring her along, Kathryn." Janeway cleared her throat.

"I figured you'd like to debrief Seven."

"Yes…we would. If you don't mind we would like to talk with her alone."

"Actually, I do mind, Admiral. You're making it sound like you're going to interrogate her," Janeway protested.

"No, of course not, Captain," Paris replied, setting her report down on his desk.

"I'm not leaving. Anything you have to ay to Seven, you can say in front of me." The three men sitting on the other side of the desk looked a bit taken aback by Janeway's comments but all nodded slowly. Paris picked up the report again and glanced at the contents before addressing Seven.

"You were…a Borg for how long?" he asked. Seven let out a slow breath through her nose. She had no doubt that the captain had included all relevant data of her time as Borg in her report but she answered his question.

"Eighteen years."

"That's quite a long time linked to the hive mind."

"I was assimilated at the age of six with my parents. Captain Janeway severed my link to the collective four years ago and helped me regain my humanity."

"You willing gave up being Borg?"

"No. As I said, the Captain severed my link and gave me no choice but to allow my human physiology to reassert itself."

"The Captain's report states that after your arrival on Voyager, the ship encountered the Borg on multiple occasions. How did you feel? Did you ever consider returning?"

"You do not know what it is to be Borg. You would not understand the control the Collective can hold."

"So you admit that you considered returning?" Seven felt her hands balling into fists. Janeway was right. This wasn't a debriefing, it was an interrogation.

"Yes," she answered through clenched teeth.

"Admiral, that's enough. Seven has been an invaluable member of my crew for four years. Without her, we wouldn't have made it out of some of our most dangerous encounters. She has become more than just a former Borg Drone. She is a dedicated and disciplined individual and Starfleet is lucky to have her," Janeway interrupted, jumping to her feet in anger. All three Starfleet officials looked rather shocked at her outburst. Admiral Paris opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Admiral, I suggest instead of sitting here, bullying my crew, you go see y our son, daughter-in-law and granddaughter." With that, Janeway turned sharply on her heel and walked out. Seven let out a breath and followed suit. She caught up with the Captain within a few strides.

"I wish to thank you, Captain."

"I'm sorry Seven. I didn't think they would get that…offensive."

"I am grateful you were present. I believe the Admiral and his colleagues are…" Seven began but Janeway cut her off.

"They aren't as open minded as they'd like to pride themselves on." Seven cracked a small smile as she caught sight of Chakotay rounding a corner ahead of them.

"I understand it is difficult to change one's views and perceptions," Seven said. She picked up her pace and turned the corner and nearly ran into Chakotay.

"I did not see you," she apologized.

"That's alright," he replied, slipping his hand beneath her chin. He was about to kiss her when Janeway appeared. Chakotay cleared his throat and took a step back.

"Captain."

"Don't let me interrupt. Have a good night." Both Chakotay and Seven heaved a collective sigh of relief. He looped his arm through hers and led her to his quarters. They hadn't been lived in since before he'd joined the Maquis but they were still livable.

"Has the rest of the crew returned to the base?" Seven asked, blowing some dust off of the coffee table.

"It's a slow process but a good portion of the crew is back on the base. I think Tom and B'Elanna are going to wait until tomorrow to give the baby another chance to sleep through the night on the ship." Seven moved to the cabinets in the kitchen and opened them. They were all empty.

"You have no food." Chakotay laughed.

"Well…I managed to do a little shopping while you were busy but I haven't unpacked any of it yet," he told her, pointing to the bags sitting next to the sink. She fought a blush from taking over her cheeks.

"So…what should we have tonight?" She opened the bags and began to sort the items. He stood by and watched her as she placed things where they belonged. Just watching her move about the space as if she'd been there for years made him smile. She caught his grin out of the corner of her eyes and stopped what she was doing.

"What?"

"Nothing. You just look very comfortable in the kitchen." She nodded her head and reached for a knife.

"Sit down. I will prepare the meal."

"Yes, Ma'am." He took a seat on the couch and kept an eye on her as she moved through the kitchen.


	7. Conversations

Conversations

**Conversations**

A short time later, Seven joined Chakotay on the couch. They said nothing for a while just enjoying the other's presence. Finally Chakotay took her hand in his to get her attention.

"You still nervous about being on Earth?" She thought for a moment.

"I will adapt." He smiled just as a timer beeped in the kitchen.

"I'll get it," he said, standing up. She watched him walk into the other room and let out a breath. Seven still wasn't entirely sure what to make of their relationship. She would need to conduct more research.

"It's ready," Chakotay called, pulling Seven from her thoughts. She went to join him at the table and flashed a small smirk in his direction.

"So…how was your meeting with Starfleet Command?" Seven tensed up at his question.

"I do not wish to discuss it."

"That well huh?" Seven let out a frustrated breath.

"The Admiral and his colleagues were less than accommodating. I believe a fair assessment would be rude and condescending. For all intents it was an interrogation," she explained. Chakotay looked shocked.

"That doesn't sound like any of the officers I know."

"They were…overly obvious in their distrust. They questioned my loyalty to Starfleet and the Federation."

"That's crap."

"The Captain would agree with your assessment," Seven said with a half smile.

They fell into silence enjoying their meal together. Seven did like his companionship and felt at ease. An hour later, they sat nestled together on the couch, glasses of wine in hand. Chakotay worked his hand up her neck and pulled the clip from her hair. The soft locks fell loose and Seven looked surprised when several wisps floated into her eyes.

"You are certainly persistent, Commander," she laughed. He joined in and before long had managed to capture her lips in a kiss. She allowed herself to succumb to the warm feeling in her chest. Chakotay slid one hand through her hair while the other began to make its way up her arm. Slowly, Seven slid her free arm around his neck. After a few moments more, they pulled apart.

"I believe I am improving," she said, somewhat breathless.

"Definitely much better than the first time," Chakotay teased. Seven raised an eyebrow.

"Are you implying that my initial attempt was less than adequate?" Her tone was serious.

"No…of course not. I was joking. You're wonderful," he tried to apologize. Seven leaned against the arm of the couch, sipping her wine.

"I know that," she laughed. They both looked surprised at the sound. Chakotay leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Enjoying your emotions, I take it?"

"That was not my intended reaction," she admitted.

"It's a good start." She nodded and set her wine glass down.

"Perhaps you should teach me more?"

"Maybe I will." He stood and pulled her to her feet. He picked up a small remote and pressed a button. Chopin began to play and he extended his hand to her. She took it, slowly beginning to dance. Seven rested her head on his should and let out a breath.

"You know, I don't think I've ever told you how glad I am you came to Voyager," he murmured against her hair.

"As I recall, you were not entirely pleased with the Captain's decision to allow me to stay."

"Well a lot can change in four years."

"I concur."

They danced to another few songs and finished off the bottle of wine. They had lost track of time and were surprised to find it was almost 23:00 hours.

"I should go," Seven said quietly as she walked towards the door. Chakotay reached for her hand to stop her.

"Where are you going to go?" Her brow began to furrow. She wasn't certain where she would go. Even if she returned t voyager, she had no quarters there. She'd had her first night's sleep in a bed in Sickbay.

"I…I do not know. However, it would be rude and discourteous to impose upon you."

"You could never impose, Seven. I'd like you to stay tonight. I can help you secure your own quarters in the morning." She to face him and slid her hand into hiss.

"That would be acceptable."

"I'm glad you agree." He led her back into the room. Seven surveyed his bedroom and then looked down at her clothing. It was inefficient for sleep purposes.

"I require a garment for sleeping."

"I think I can manage that." He walked to the replicator and created a comfortable yet revealing nightgown. He handed it to her and stood there as if waiting for something to happen.

"Thank you. I do not require your assistance."

"Right, Of course," he said, clearing his throat. He turned his back so she could change in privacy.

Back on Voyager, Tom and B'Elanna lay in bed, both thankful that Miral was finally asleep. B'Elanna rested her head on Tom's shoulder.

"We have to leave Voyager don't we?" she sighed.

"Yep. I know Voyager feels like home but I think Starfleet would get a little mad if we stayed."

"You mean your father."

"Yeah…we'll probably have to see him. He's going to be unavoidable," Tom groaned.

"Maybe to will give you a chance to rethink your relationship. You're hardly the screw up you were seven years ago," B'Elanna commented.

"Thank you, honey. That makes me feel so much better."

"I still love you."

The following morning, Tom and B'Elanna packed up the rest of their quarters before returning to the base. They saw fellow crew members wandering around. They looked like they were having just as much trouble getting their land legs as Tom and B'Elanna.

"It just feels so strange to be back," she murmured, shifting the baby in her arms.

"But it's what we've wanted since we got to the Delta Quadrant," he reminded her. The pair reached their temporary quarters and B'Elanna looked around.

"It's only temporary."

"Right. I know that. Let's just get this stuff unpacked."

"Yes, dear."

In Chakotay's quarters, Seven was beginning to stir. She rolled out of Chakotay's arms and stretched. As quietly as she could, she climbed out of bed and replicated a robe. Seven looked at the large window to the see the sun still on the rise. It was strange not to see space and stars all around them. She was so entranced by the view that she didn't hear Chakotay get up. He slid his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I do not recall the last time I saw a sunrise," Sven said.

"I'd have to say seven years ago." She smiled a little.

"It has a certain aesthetic quality."

"It's beautiful." He paused for a moment.

"How did you sleep?"

"A bed is certainly more comfortable than a regeneration alcove." He turned his head and placed a gentle kiss on her neck.

"How about breakfast?" he suggested. She nodded in agreement and they headed for the kitchen.

Some time later, Chakotay and Seven were out on the base, looking for suitable quarters. Seven was impressed by the sheer size of the facility.

"The ship's database is inaccurate in the description of this facility. It should be corrected."

"It's been a while. I'm sure Voyager's databases could use an update."

Several corridors away, Tom was wandering around. B'Elanna was lying down with Miral and he'd needed to stretch his legs. He was happy to be back on Earth, even if it didn't quite feel like home yet. Just as he turned a corner, someone called his name.

"Tom." It was a familiar voice and it made Tom cringe. He turned back around to face his father. Tom forced a smile and extended his hand to his father. The older Paris mirrored the gesture.

"Hi, Dad."

"Glad to have you back, Tom."

"Not sure I'm ready to be back," tom admitted.

"What are you talking about? You were lost in space for seven years."

"Yes, but Voyager really felt like home. B'Elanna and I were sort of ready to raise our baby on the ship.'

"Well all that matters is you got home in one piece. It looks like you've actually learned a thing or tow while you were gone." Tom stopped walking and faced his father, looking him directly in the eye.

"Look, Dad. I know you never thought I cared much about being the son of an Admiral but I did. And I didn't join the Maquis to piss you off. I just didn't want to be a carbon copy."

Admiral Paris looked shocked at his son's words. He stood in the middle of the hallway just gaping at Tom. After another awkward moment, he cleared his throat to speak.

"I…I never knew that's how you felt."

"You never took the time to ask." The Admiral nodded and clapped Tom on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Tom."

"Why don't we go see B'Elanna and the baby," Tom suggested. His father followed after him back the way they had come. Father and son walked in to find B'Elanna rocking Miral in her cradle.

"Is she sleeping?" Tom whispered.

"She just woke up." She looked up at Tom's father and gave him a small smile. Admiral Paris bent over the cradle. He peered down at the infant and couldn't keep a smile from his lips.

"Well aren't you just precious," he cooed. He picked the baby and cradled her against his chest.

"I haven't held someone this small since your Daddy was a baby." Tom and B'Elanna stood by and watched as grandfather and granddaughter bonded.


	8. Transitional Period

Transitional Period

**Transitional Period**

Morning slowly began to turn into afternoon as Seven and Chakotay searched the base for quarters that Seven found suitable. They had combed almost every corridor and level of the base by the time she finally found something that she liked.

"Well…this is nice," Chakotay huffed, hoping to sit for a minute to rest his sore feet.

"It will do."

"Bit far away, don't you think?" he posed. Her brow furrowed at his statement.

"Clarify." He gave a half smile, motioning for her to join him on the couch. She complied.

"All I'm saying is it's kind of a long walk from my quarters to here. I was thinking something…closer…same level maybe."

"You have access to the facility's transporter system. You will be fine." They sat for a moment in the empty room. It reminded Seven of her holodeck simulation when Captain Janeway had given her quarters. Neelix had been there to give her decorating advice. She hadn't realized she was smiling until Chakotay patted her hand.

"You look happy."

"I suppose I have wanted this for some time."

"So…where do we start?" Seven looked around, surveying the technology available to her. She had a replicator. That would serve her well. Without answering his question, she walked to the machine and input a code. The replicator seemed to take longer than usual to complete the request. Finally, a large dream catcher appeared. Chakotay looked over her shoulder as she gently picked it up.

"May I ask what inspired that particular creation?"

"I thought it would be…appropriate. I have studied Native American mythology. Now that I am no longer regenerating, an implement such as this to ward off nightmares would useful." He beamed as she hung it above the bed.

"So…do you have any ideas about what you want to do with the place?" Chakotay asked.

"I believe I have some preexisting modifications. I will however need to download a file from Voyager."

"Oh, ok. Do you want me to come with you?" Seven raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"I believe I am capable of returning to the ship on my own. It would be helpful if you prepared something for us to eat."

"I can do that." Just as she was about to walk out the door, he grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. They pulled apart after a brief moment.

"Hurry back." She gave him a nod and disappeared from view. Seven wound her way back through the corridors of the base. She reached Voyager and had enough time to board before she accosted by the Doctor.

"Doctor. What are you doing?"

"I was merely giving the ship a final inspection."

"That is a task best left to engineering," Seven stated as she walked towards a turbo lift. The Doctor followed her.

"I know…I just…well Voyager has been the only home I've ever known and I'm going to miss it."

"It does possess certain sentimental value."

"So how are things going with you and Commander Chakotay?" the Doctor probed as he followed Seven towards Holodeck Two.

"Fine." Her tone conveyed no emotion.

"Just fine?"

"He is assisting me in decorating my new quarters."

"I see. Might I recommend modifying your parameters from your simulation?"

"That is precisely what I am doing, Doctor."

"Oh…yes I suppose I should have realized that…being on the holodeck."

"Computer, download the following programs." Seven connected a device that resembled a tricorder to the computer console.

"Download Complete," the computer announced.

"Well…I hope everything goes well. I'm sure you'll find your way to Starfleet Medical. I'm going to have to continue to run weekly maintenance checks on your implants."

"Understood. Good day, Doctor." The Doctor stood by and gave a feeble wave as she walked with purpose off of the ship.

Seven returned to her quarters to find a picnic lunch waiting for her.

"No tables yet so I figured why not use the space available," Chakotay said. She smiled, setting her downloaded programs next to the replicator and joined him on the floor.

"So…it's not home cooked but it does prove the food replicator is functioning," he offered.

"It appears it is functioning within normal parameters," Seven agreed after taking a bite of the pasta dish he'd made.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do now that we're back in the Alpha Quadrant?" She looked at him.

"I am still uncertain. What do you recommend?"

"Well…Starfleet would be damn lucky to get you anywhere they could. Certainly astrometrics and we could use your knowledge of Borg technology in a tactical position. But it should be your choice."

"You are right. I will consider your recommendations, thank you."

They fell silent, both concentrating on the food in front of them. They didn't seem to need words right now. Seven found it a very strange way to be involved with another person. Chakotay finally cleared his throat and pushed himself to his feet. Seven hesitated for a moment but followed suit.

"What do you say we get this place looking like it belongs to you?"

"I will download the files from Voyager. It will be more efficient."

"I can't wait to see it." Seven tried to hide a smirk as she picked up the device and went about plugging it into the replicator.

"You're going to replicate a room?"

"In a sense, yes." Seven hit a few buttons on the replicator and it seemed to recognize the data contained on the other device. She hit one final button on the device and the room seemed to ripple through time and space. Slowly the walls began to change color as did the floor. Curtains hung tastefully from the windows. A table now stood where they had sat only moments before.

"Impressive."

"Thank you."

Seven held her breath as she disconnected the device. She hoped that the files would remain permanent. It would be inconvenient to keep the device plugged into the replicator. It would make the replicator inefficient. Much to her satisfaction, the disconnection did not disrupt the décor of the room.

"So…if you don't mind me asking, where'd you find this file? It suits you." Seven averted her gaze but she couldn't avoid him for long. He led her to the couch and forced her to sit down.

"It is irrelevant."

"Come on, Seven. It can't be irrelevant if you chose to use it."

"Several months ago…as you may recall I was conducting some simulations on the holodeck."

'Right…the sub space warheads." Seven nodded.

"I thought you were working on some new technology for Voyager."

"No. I was attempting to explore aspects of my humanity…friendships with the crew among other things."

"Intimate relationships?" She nodded again. She looked at him and couldn't keep the blush from her cheeks.

"I used this décor for my quarters in the simulation. It was the first date we had together," she admitted.

"Date?"

"Yes."

"Well I hope I wasn't ill-mannered." Seven smiled.

"No. The program was based on your personnel file from the ship's database…the dream catcher was a gift from you in the simulation."

"I'm glad you were able to ease into the whole dating situation…and I'm glad you have something to make the transition easier."


	9. Settled

Settled

**Settled**

The afternoon passed pleasantly between Chakotay and Seven. They went out and bought some fresh ingredients so that she wouldn't have to rely on the replicator all of the time. They were walking back when they ran into Samantha and Naomi Wildman.

"Hi, Seven," Naomi greeted, waving.

"Good afternoon."

"Where are you going?"

"We just bought some food. We're going back to Seven's quarters," Chakotay explained. Naomi's eyes widened.

"You have quarters? Can I see?"

"Naomi," her mother hissed.

"I suppose that would be permissible. If it is allowed by your mother."

"Please Mom? Please?" Naomi begged.

"Alright. But only for a little while. And be polite." Seven and Chakotay continued their trek and Naomi followed after them.

"What did you get?" she asked once they'd reached the quarters.

"Oh just some fruits and vegetables. A few other things," Chakotay replied as he handed Seven the bags he'd been carrying.

"Would you like to assist me?" seven asked of Naomi. The child's eyes brightened and she raced behind Chakotay to get to the kitchen.

"So what are you going to do now that we're on Earth?" Seven tensed as the question. She was growing increasingly tired of being asked.

"I am uncertain."

"Mom is going to make me go to school." She sounded very displeased by her mother's decision.

"That would be appropriate."

"But…I don't know anyone. I'd rather be back on Voyager."

"I agree, such a transition is difficult."

"Can we still play games together? When you're not working?"

"I believe recreational time can be allotted, yes."

"Cool."

Chakotay laughed a little at the girl's enthusiasm. When all of the food had been put away, Naomi challenged Seven to a game of Cadiscot. Chakotay watched the two play; glad to see that Seven was still able to enjoy herself away from Voyager. Seven couldn't help but let a smile slip as she won.

"You're getting good at this."

"I had an excellent teacher." Naomi looked at the clock by the replicator and jumped.

"I should go. Mom is going to get worried if I'm gone too long."

"Do you want us to walk you back?" Chakotay offered.

"No thank you, Commander. I can find it on my own."

The pair watched the child go and Chakotay wrapped his arm around Seven's shoulders. They sat together on the couch in silence for several long minutes before either of them spoke.

"You know what we should do tonight?'

"What?"

"We should take a walk under the stars. You'd be amazed at how small they look from here."

'But we have seen the stars for seven years."

"I know…but…it's a really awe-inspiring experience. Trust me."

"We can go if you like."

Another silence. Seven traced the edges of the Cadiscot board with her finger. She appeared to be in deep thought. Finally she looked over at Chakotay and let out a slow breath.

"I wish to get your opinion on a matter."

"Shoot."

"Several months ago I contacted my father's sister, Eileen Hansen."

"She lives on Earth doesn't she?"

"Yes. I am not certain if I should see her. I…don't remember much about my family."

"I think it would be great to get to know your Aunt. You'll have a chance to reconnect with aspects of your humanity that I can't help you with."

"She seemed apprehensive when I contacted her from Voyager. Perhaps it would be an unwise decision now to see her."

"Seven…go and see your Aunt. She's not going to turn you away." She gave a nod of agreement although it wasn't very confident or assured.

Dinner was a simple affair that evening. They once again made use of the replicator. Even though Seven preferred to cook the food herself, she was not in the mood to cook that evening. They stood next to each other at the sink, washing the dishes.

"So, ready for that walk under the stars?" he asked.

"I suppose so."

"Good."

He led her out of the quarters and off the base. Seven hadn't realized they were near a very hilly landscape. They walked to the top of a hill and stopped. They had a scenic few of a pair of rivers below them, winding their way through the hills and low mountain ranges. They cut wide swaths from the land as they flowed away from the pair of onlookers. Chakotay pulled out a blanket he'd replicated and set it on the ground. He proceeded to lie down on his back and rest his head on his arms. Seven looked at him quizzically.

"I thought you said we were going to walk beneath the stars."

"We have. Come, lie down." Seven slowly sunk to her knees and joined him. She stared up at the vast expanse but did not see what he meant about awe-inspiring..

"I do not understand how this perspective is awe-inspiring."

"Just…it makes you feel kind of small." Seven though about it for a minute, looking at the small twinkling dots above them. It reminded her briefly of the blanket she'd received from the Ventu girl.

"They do look disproportionate to their real size."

"When I was little I used to lay out under the stars during the summer with my sister. We'd talk for hours about what we thought was out there, beyond them."

"A…bonding exercise?"

"You could call it that. We usually ended up getting into arguments. Of course, she never thought I'd make it through Starfleet Academy."

"Perhaps I should be introduced to your sister. If we are to have such an intimate relationship, it would be appropriate to know your family."

"I'm sure she'd love to meet you. And I would love to meet your Aunt too."

"After you two reacquaint yourselves of course," he added.

They lay beneath the night sky for a while longer until both began to grow drowsy. They made their way back to base and Chakotay walked Seven back to her quarters. They walked inside and Chakotay gave the place one last look around, ready to leave.

"Well, I really love the place and I hope you find yourself comfortable."

"It is adequate. But it would be more amenable if you were to remain tonight."

"You…want me to stay?"

"Yes. I have begun to grow accustomed to your presence."

"I'd love to stay." She moved towards the bedroom, leaving him standing there. He quickly followed after her but was stopped by a look. He turned his back and allowed her to change.

"You know, one day you won't be so…adverse to me watching."

"Doubtful."

"Oh come on. You're a beautiful woman, Seven. Can you blame me for wanting to look?"

"You may turn around." Chakotay turned to see her dressed in a garment much like the one he'd replicated the night before. He closed the distance between them and leaned in for a kiss.


	10. Reacquainted

Reacquainted

**Reacquainted**

The following morning, Seven awoke wrapped in Chakotay's arms. He let out a soft moan and she raised a hand to gently trace the contours of his face. The brief contact was enough to wake him up. He blinked a few times and smiled.

"I did not mean to wake you."

"It's alright." Neither moved from the bed. Chakotay took the opportunity to run his hand up and down her arms. She looked content to lie there all morning in his embrace. As he leaned in to kiss her cheek, she decided she would stop running from her feelings. After all, she no longer had to worry about her cortical implant suppressing her higher brain functions.

"Why so serious?" he murmured in her ear. She did her best to roll over without breaking the contact of her body against his.

"It's nothing."

"You sure?" He kissed her forehead.

"I am sure." She paused for a long moment. She looked into his dark and saw a longing she hadn't noticed before. She rested her head against her forearm and let her fingers trace his jaw line again.

"What are you thinking about?" she posed.

"It's nothing." She fixed him with a dark look.

"I don't want to take things too fast but…" He trailed off, not meeting her gaze. She frowned at his unfinished thought. Her mind began to fill in possible blanks and all of them seemed to be of a very intimate nature.

"Continue."

"We've known each other a long time and…" He trailed off again. Why was this so hard for him to say?

"You wish to have intimate relations?" He nodded, slightly embarrassed.

"I am not certain it would be appropriate that this stage in our relationship," she stated.

"I know…I just…well it's what I was thinking about." He brushed a lock of soft blond hair from her eyes. She caught his hand in her own and gave it a squeeze.

"I too have been thinking about this particular aspect of our interaction."

"I'm glad. But like I said…I don't want to take things too fast."

"Thank you for your consideration." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before climbing out of bed. Chakotay propped himself up on an elbow.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to get ready. I am meeting my Aunt at 09:00 hours for breakfast." She began hitting buttons on the replicator, sorting through a vast array of clothes. She stood there for a good five minutes before Chakotay got up and joined her. He stood behind her, looking over her shoulder.

"I like that." He pointed to a simple short sleeved top and pants. She raised and eyebrow but hit the replicate button. He began to turn around to let her change when she reached out a hand.

"Perhaps you could assist me."

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Do not force me to make it an order, Commander."

"Yes, Ma'am." Between the two of them it took a short amount of time to get her changed and ready to go.

"You look beautiful," he complimented as he walked her to the door.

"Thank you."

With that she headed out of the room and down the corridor to the right. Chakotay leaned in the doorway, watching her go until he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Morning, Commander," Harry called.

"Morning, Harry." They stood in silence for a minute, both looking down the hallway. Seven was long gone.

"Uh…correct me if I'm wrong but aren't your quarters two levels down on the other side of the base."

"Yeah."

"So…whose quarters are these?" Harry asked, sneaking a look around Chakotay.

"Seven's."

"Oh…oh! I didn't know you were uh…" Harry mumbled into his shoulder.

"Not a lot of people do. She's a very private person. She doesn't like to share things about her personal life with other people."

"You're the exception?"

"I'm a part of it."

"Clearly."

"Is there something you needed, Harry?"

"No, Sir. Just wandering around before I go see my parents."

"Good. Tell your Mom I said hello."

"Will do. Have a good day." Harry continued on his way, leaving Chakotay to himself in Seven's quarters. He tidied up a little before heading back to his own quarters for a shower.

Out on a large patio, Irene Hansen sat with a cup of tea on the table in front of her. Seven appeared in the doorway and stopped. Seeing the woman this close was beginning to reverse her thinking. She was still very uncomfortable with the notion of having family. Eileen turned around and waved Seven over. Seven walked with her arms held tightly behind her back over to the elderly woman.

"Hello darling," Irene greeted, pulling Seven into an awkward hug.

"I hope I am not inconveniencing you."

"Not at all, Annika. I'm so glad you decided to come. I know Earth isn't your home but I hope you'll be able to find a place here." Seven looked surprised that Eileen had called her by her real name. No one had called her that in a very long time. She hadn't even allowed Captain Janeway to call her that. Seven decided it would be best not to bring it up.

"I believe Earth will be a suitable place."

"So…how have you been since the last time we spoke? It was so short."

"Our comm. time was limited to eleven minutes a day."

"I understand, dear. Oh you look so much like your mother."

"I…do not remember much about my parents."

"They were good people…a bit off kilter at times but overall good people. They loved you so much."

"I highly doubt their affections were pure. Who would bring a child to examine the Borg?"

"They didn't want to leave you alone for so long. They never meant for you to get hurt," Irene defended her brother and sister-in-law. The woman's facial features softened and she reached out for Seven's hand.

"But you have every right to be angry with them. They did take you into a very dangerous place."

"It is inefficient to hold a grudge against them. It diverts my attentions from more important activities." A woman in a suit brought over another cup of tea and placed it by Seven.

"You look so beautiful…you're glowing." Seven placed a hand to her cheek.

"Explain."

"I just meant that you look very happy…is there…someone you want to tell me about?" Seven's entire body tensed at the question. She was not used to sharing these sort of details with strangers, even if this woman was her Aunt.

"There is…someone. We have seeing each other for several weeks. He was Voyager's First Officer."

"Oh that sounds wonderful. I'd love to meet him someday. When you're ready to introduce him of course." Seven nodded.

"He would like to meet you as well." They shared a little more small talk over tea before Irene stood up.

"Well I shouldn't sit here doing nothing. I've got a lot of living left to do. It was wonderful to see you again and please don't be a stranger."

"It was good to finally see you again as well." Seven initiated a hug and Irene gave her a firm pat on the back.


	11. One Step at a Time

One Step at a Time

**One Step at a Time**

A short time after Seven and her Aunt parted ways, Janeway walked along one of the bridges on the base. She was glad to be back on Earth after seven long years in the Delta Quadrant but she hadn't expected to feel so empty. She almost missed al of the species they'd met and all of the valuable knowledge they'd gained. A small part of her had resigned itself to be in the Delta Quadrant for a very long time. She reached the end of the bridge and looked up at the large building that loomed before; Starfleet Medical. Command had decided that her performance at the meeting several days ago, she needed a check up. With a shake of her head, Kathryn made her way through the grounds and up to the building. The front doors slid open and she could smell that distinct smell of Sickbay. It was almost comforting.

"Captain," the Doctor called. She smiled and made her way over to him.

"Good morning, Doctor. How are you?"

"Quite well, thank you. I find myself fitting in famously with the other staff here. What are you doing here?"

"Starfleet Brass decided after my….command performance in front of the Admirals, I needed my head examined."

"Oh yes, I heard about that." Janeway just shook her head and took a seat on a bio bed. The Doctor picked up a medical tricorder and began to examine the Captain.

"Well you seem perfectly healthy. Just like you were the last time I examined you."

"I'm sure Starfleet will be glad to hear that. Now…I'd like to ask you something…your professional opinion."

"Certainly."

"You gave Seven social lessons, correct?"

"Well…yes. They seem to have taken effect quite nicely. She and Commander Chakotay have--" he began.

"Yes, I know about them, Doctor. I just want to know what you their chances of success are." The Doctor looked confused.

"Captain….I may only be a hologram but am I detecting a hint of jealousy?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm just curious."

"Well I suppose it all depends on how they feel about each other and if they are committed to the relationship. But again, I'm no expert. I'm after all just a hologram."

"You're far more than just a hologram, Doctor. Thank you. And…I'd like to keep our little discussion just between us."

"Understood." With that, Janeway got up and headed back out of the building. The Doctor watched her go with a mixture of confusion and concern on his face. That was not like the Captain at all. Perhaps he had missed something. He tried to shrug it off as he went back to organizing his supplies.

Seven was making her way back from meeting her Aunt for breakfast when she ran into B'Elanna and Miral.

"Hello, Seven."

"Good morning, Lieutenant."

"You can drop the formalities, Seven. We're not on Voyager anymore."

"Understood." She looked down at the baby in the stroller. The infant looked up at her with dark blue eyes and gave a gurgle.

"Would you like to walk with us?" Seven nodded and fell into step with B'Elanna.

"So what have you been up to since we got here?"

"I have procured quarters and met my father's sister."

"Sounds nice. Must be a big change having family so close by."

"Yes. And you?"

"Just trying to get the baby to sleep through the night. Grandpa has taken a liking to her. Hopefully he'll baby sit her from time to time so Tom and I can get some time alone."

"I was not aware Lieutenant Paris and his father were on good terms."

"They're working on it." They walked along in silence for a few paces before Seven looked up to see Chakotay walking towards them.

"Fancy meeting you here," he said, giving B'Elanna h half hug. He bent down to the stroller and ran a finger along the baby's cheek.

"She's gotten bigger since we got back."

"Don't remind me."

"How was breakfast?"

"Informative."

"Good. Hope you're not busy. There's something I want to show you."

"Have a good day…B'Elanna." B'Elanna smiled and patted Seven on the arm.

"You too." Chakotay slipped his hand into Seven's as they walked in the opposite direction. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"B'Elanna?"

"She asked me to refer to her on less formal terms."

"You know, you should think about that."

"I do not know what you mean."

"You aren't Borg anymore. You haven't been for four years. Maybe it's time to drop the Borg designation."

"I will…consider it." He smiled and led her into a large domed building. He led her through a series of hallways to a secure area. He input a command code and the doors slid open. Seven cross the threshold and looked around. It looked somehow familiar.

"The astrometrics lab."

"It is…much larger than Voyager's."

"And it could be all yours if you want."

"I do not believe you hold enough authority in Starfleet to procure the facility for my use only."

"You're right. But I can get us in anytime you want."

"Thank you. That was very considerate of you."

"Just trying to make you feel more at home."

"Perhaps I can increase my time in the lab if I were to obtain a position here."

"It's a possibility."

"I've already put in a good word for you."

"Full of surprises."

They spent the better part of the early afternoon exploring the surrounding areas of the base. Chakotay even managed to make Seven smile and laugh a few times. They sat down on a bench shaded by a large maple tree. They watched officers and ensigns walk by on the path before them. It felt calming to just sit there together, not having anything else to worry about. Chakotay caught sight of a pair of birds sitting on the branch above them. He didn't notice that Seven had removed the clip from her hair until he felt some of it flutter against his neck from the light breeze. He looked at hr in surprise.

"One step at a time." He grinned.

"It's a good first step." He leaned over to kiss her but she pulled away. He fixed her with a concerned look.

"We are in a public area."

"So."

"It is not appropriate for this setting."

"We could always go somewhere else…more private."

"I believe you should go to Starfleet Medical."

"I'm fine. Just in love." She averted her gaze.

"Come on. It's getting too hot out here anyways."

He led her back to his quarters. And as soon as the door shut he pulled her to him in a tight embrace.

"Setting more appropriate?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes." Her voice shook ever so slightly.


	12. Full Spectrum

Full Spectrum

**Full Spectrum**

Two weeks had passed since the Voyager crew had finally made it back to Earth. The crew seemed to be settling back to life on a planet and had picked their lives up with relative ease. B'Elanna was on maternity leave, although she would tell anyone that would listen that she would prefer to be working. Deep down though, she was grateful for the time off to spend with her baby. Even Seven had adjusted to life on Earth. She'd secured a position in the astrometrics lab and had quickly taken command. Some of the other technicians had been wary of her presence at first but they quickly became impressed by her extensive knowledge of the systems. On a particularly warm Thursday afternoon, Chakotay showed up an hour before she ended her shift. He walked in and snuck up behind her, leaning over her shoulder.

"I cannot concentrate when you do that."

"Damn, thought I could sneak up on you this time."

"It is doubtful you will ever 'sneak up' on me," she said, turning around. She gave him a small smile as she handed a pad to one of the other technicians.

"Care to get out of here a little early?"

"I am on duty for another hour."

"I'm sure your colleagues can finish up."

"I am aware of our plans this evening. I will see you in your quarters at 18:00 hours."

"Sure I can't tempt you to leave early?"

"I am certain. I have duties to complete."

"Well I can't fault you for your work ethic."

"You better show up with an appetite. I'm going all out tonight," he added.

"Do not harm yourself…or the replicator."

"Funny. I'll see you in an hour."

With that, Chakotay left Seven to finish her work. She turned her attention back to the scans on the view screen and tried to concentrate on the work. Her attempts unfortunately were futile. Chakotay's presence had distracted her and she found herself unable to think of anything but the evening ahead. With a dark look she handed the pad she'd been inputting data on to a fellow technician.

"Are you alright?"

"I am fine." Without another word, Seven left the lab. She stalked back to her own quarters, trying to make the anger subside. As a drone she'd never felt anger. Even when Captain Janeway had severed her link from the collective and given her back her humanity, Seven had never felt anger like this. She began to pace, unsure of how to resolve the emotion she was feeling.

Seven closed her eyes, trying to take deep breaths. Slowly, her breathing began to regulate itself and her heart slowed its beating. The emotion had subsided and she was in control. Seven lowered herself onto the couch and ran a hand over her face. Perhaps it had not been a wise decision to allow her to feel emotions. Trying not to dwell on the experience, Seven set about getting ready for her evening with Chakotay.

Some time later she'd made her way to his quarters. She pressed the button to the left of the door but received no response. She tried again. Still no answer.

"Chakotay." That seemed to do the trick. The doors slid open and Chakotay appeared. He offered her his arm and she took it.

"You look amazing."

"Thank you." He led her to the table. It was laden with a cream colored table cloth. Several courses of food sat waiting to be consumed. Seven surveyed the spread and turned to look at him.

"I am impressed."

"See. I didn't burn anything down."

"Good." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before letting her sit down.

They shared the first two courses in silence. Finally, he reached across the table and took her hand in his. She looked up from her wine glass.

"You're awfully quiet this evening."

"It is nothing."

"Seven, with you it's never nothing. Come on; tell me what's bothering you." She stayed silent. He pleaded with his eyes but she still said nothing. Finally he stood up and pulled her to her feet, leading her to the couch.

"We have not finished our meal."

"It will keep. Now talk to me. What's going on?"

"I…experienced an emotion and I am uncertain of it's origin."

"Ok. What emotion?" She averted her gaze.

"Anger."

"Nothing wrong with that. Something must have upset you."

"I believe you are correct."

"Care to tell me what upset you?"

"No." He moved closer, slipping one arm around her shoulders.

"It is irrelevant."

"Emotion isn't irrelevant, Seven." She stood and pulled herself away from him.

"I was…angry with you."

"Me? Why?"

"After you left the astrometrics lab, I could not focus on my work."

"Seven I didn't mean to distract you from your work." She nodded and sat back down.

"The emotion was unintended."

"Let me make it up to you," he whispered. She raised an eyebrow, observing him carefully.

"How do you propose to do that?' He leaned in close and captured her lips with his. Seven's eyes widened a little at the gesture but she did not break contact. They stayed like that for several minutes before they parted.. Seven looked at Chakotay and couldn't hide a smile.

"You wish to appeal to my sexual desires?"

"Sexual…no. Sensual…definitely." She thought for a moment.

"You may proceed." Chakotay hesitated for a split second before leaning in again. This time, their encounter was more passionate, full of an intensity they hadn't experienced before. Seven felt that warm feeling in her chest that had sparked only faintly before. This time it felt like a roaring fire. Her mind was so focused on the feeling that she didn't notice Chakotay had broken off the kiss until she felt his lips brushing tenderly against her neck. His kisses remained light and soft at first. She could feel her entire body coursing with that warm, fiery sensation now.

"What is this sensation?" she managed to get out. Chakotay looked at her, reading the emotion that her eyes portrayed. He could see the passion and desire alive within her. He tried to deny it, but it was infectious. He could feel that desire welling up inside him too. He cleared his throat.

"My guess…arousal." She stared at him for a moment without blinking.

"Continue."

"Yes, Ma'am." He held her close, stroking her cheek with his fingertips.


	13. Privileged Conversations

Privileged Conversations

**Privileged Conversations**

Monday morning arrived and Seven walked with purpose into Starfleet Medical. The Doctor had requested she stop by before reporting for duty for her weekly maintenance visit. She found him bent over a computer console. He didn't seem to notice she was there.

"Doctor you wished to see me." He jumped.

"Seven, please don't do that." She said nothing. She situated herself on the bio bed next to him and waited for him to commence his work up.

"How have you been lately?"

"Fine." He gave her that look that said 'elaboration would be nice'.

"I have found my time here to be used efficiently. My…colleagues in the astrometrics lab possess a strong work ethic."

"Good. Sounds like you fit right in. What about Commander Chakotay?"

"He has been offered a position at the Academy." The Doctor ran the tricorder over her head and smiled.

"I heard. What I meant was how are the two of you?"

"Our relationship has been progressing."

"Are you happy with it?" Seven blushed. She looked a bit shocked at the warmth in her cheeks.

"You're blushing. Don't worry, it's natural."

"Yes…I am happy with the current parameters of our interaction."

"Anything you'd like to share?" She glared at him.

"Are you finished? My shift begins in fifteen minutes."

"Not quite. And you're avoiding the question."

"I did not know the question required an answer. There is nothing else I wish to discuss regarding my personal life." The Doctor's brow furrowed as he noticed a red splotch on her neck. He rounded the bed and bent in to take a closer look.

"Is there a problem, Doctor?" He didn't answer right away. He ran the tricorder over the area.

"You have an abrasion on your neck." She raised an eyebrow.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, touching the area lightly.

"No."

"Do you have any idea where it could have come from? Were you hit with any type of energy surge in the last few days?"

"Not that I recall." Seven turned her gaze away from the Doctor. She had an idea of where it could have come from. Unfortunately, after four years of weekly check ups, the Doctor could tell when she knew something and wasn't saying.

"If you know where it came from, I need you to tell me. I can't treat it otherwise."

"It does not require treatment." Seven stood and started to walk away. The Doctor reached out and pulled her back to the bed.

"You're not leaving this bed until you tell me what's going on."

"It is a private mater."

"I'm your physician Seven. You know you can talk to me about private matters. Doctor-patient privilege, remember."

"I….I am uncomfortable with this discussion." The Doctor smiled that knowing smile and sat down next to her.

"Just take it slowly."

"Two days ago, Commander Chakotay and I shared an evening in my quarters."

"Go on."

"We had an intimate encounter."

"Oh Seven that's wonderful. The thought of two people, becoming one…"

"It was not sex."

"Oh." He looked almost disappointed at her statement. He stood up and reexamined her neck.

"I believe I know what it is."

"Explain." He cleared his throat.

"Well I believe the…layman's term would be…a hickie." She looked confused.

"Uh…prolonged contact with another person's salivary glands irritates the skin, causing the redness."

"Thank you for the explanation." He expected her to stand up and walk away. Their little tête-à-tête had taken a good five minutes. She simply sat there, looking at the hologram.

"Is there something else?"

"I…I wish to ask you a question."

"Alright. I'm listening."

"With my cortical node removed, would it be possible…to experience other human experiences?"

"Such as?"

"Procreation."

"Well…I can perform a simple exam. I'd imagine you possess all of the…plumbing as it were that is needed to create and sustain life." Seven lay back on the bed and waited. The Doctor recalibrated his tricorder and scanned itt over Seven's midsection and pelvic region.

"I'm happy to report you have all the necessary organs to partake in the wondrous joy of procreation." Seven nodded and sat up.

"May I ask why the sudden interest?"

"I am…merely trying to expand my humanity."

"I'm delighted that you are considering exploring this aspect of human existence. It will be a wonderful social lesson. Opening up the whole new world of parenting."

"I would not be so joyous, Doctor. It is highly doubtful I will find a reason or desire to become pregnant."

"Still, it's always best to leave your options open."

"Thank you, Doctor. You have been most helpful."

"There's one more thing."

"Yes?"

""There may be the possibility that you have some latent nanoprobes still in your bloodstream. I'm not sure how that would affect a fetus."

"Your concern is noted. If you will excuse me, I am late for my shift." The Doctor stepped aside and allowed Seven to leave the area. She walked as quickly as she could in the direction of the lab. She was halfway there when she ran into Chakotay.

"You look like you're in a hurry."

"I am late for my shift."

"That's not like you, Seven." He turned around followed her towards the lab.

"The Doctor required my presence at Starfleet Medical."

"For what?"

"My weekly maintenance exam."

"Glad it's nothing serious." He pulled her off to the side of the path and gave her hand a squeeze. He lifted one hand to move her hair so it covered her neck. She fixed him with a confused look.

"I figure you don't want everyone telling you to go to Starfleet Medical because of some rare bump on your neck. Seven smiled in spite of herself.

"It kept the Doctor occupied for several minutes."

"Should I be surprised?"

"It is…in his programming to be thorough."

"Seven, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I believe you are mistaking my desire to get to my shift with shame."

"Sorry." He gave her a kiss.

"I won't hold you up any longer. Have a good day." They shared another brief moment before parting ways. Seven looked over her shoulder to see him focused on a data pad in his hand. She shook her head slightly and made her way into the building. She reached the lab to find it bustling with activity. She stopped the first person she could find.

"What is going on?"

"One of the new recruits decided they knew what they were doing and tried to recalibrate some of the long range sensors. Needless to say we've got quite a mess on our hands."

"Which recruit made the error?" He pointed to a young woman who looked absolutely mortified. Seven walked over to her.

"Ensign." The woman looked up.

"I'm so sorry. I…I thought I knew what I was doing."

"Mistakes are inefficient. Next time allow a more experienced individual to make the recalculations."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"You are relieved of your post for the day." The Ensign walked as calmly as she could away from Seven.

"There was no need to relieve her of her post."

"Her presence will cause more harm than good." With that Seven, set about trying to untangle the mass of sensors.


	14. To Endings and Beginnings

To Endings and Beginnings

**To Endings and Beginnings**

The rest of the week passed by without much interruption to routine for either Seven or Chakotay. Seven made it to her duty shifts on time and the astrometrics lab managed to avoid any more big snares. Chakotay had accepted the position offered by Starfleet Academy. He would be teaching a few tactical courses as well as an anthropology course. He and Seven had seen each other around the base but had not had time for anything intimate. Much to his surprise, she showed up to one of his classes unannounced. He checked the time. She'd cut her shift short by ten minutes. He gave her a smile before turning back to finish his lecture.

"Have a good weekend." Cadets began to disperse. Some gave polite nods and greetings to Seven as they walked by.

"Well this is a surprise," he said. She watched him gather his materials and put them away.

"I thought it was time I surprised you." He laughed a little as they left the classroom. They walked arm in arm through the corridor and out into the cool air.

"So I heard about the big melt down earlier this week. I take it you fixed it."

"Yes. The problem was easily corrected."

"I hope you weren't too hard on the Ensign."

"She was relieved of duty for the day. She has been much improved in allowing her superiors to guide her work."

"That's good ot hear."

"And your students? They appear to enjoy your classes."

"Well…I think they're still a little awestruck."

"Explain."

"They've all heard stories about Voyager. I think they're just excited to have someone they can ask about it."

"I see." Chakotay had been so absorbed in the conversation that he hadn't noticed she'd led them back to her quarters. When they arrived, an elegant meal was set out.

"How much time did you have to take off to make this?"

"I prepared it last night."

"Looks amazing. As always."

"Thank you."

"So…is there some reason for all the surprises. I haven't forgotten an anniversary have I?"

"No. From my research, celebration of significant milestones in the dating period commence at the sixth month mark."

"We'll be there soon." Seven just smiled. They continued their meal, exchanging glances every now and then. Chakotay could tell that Seven was holding something back but he didn't want to push it. He waited for her to bring whatever it was up. She finally decided to broach the subject over dessert; New York style cheesecake and fresh strawberries.

"You realize, if this keeps up, I'm going to need to start going to holodeck to keep my figure," he teased.

"A little exercise would be beneficial."

"You spend too much time with the Doctor," he teased.

"I wish to ask you a question."

"Of course. What is it?" She bit the inside corner of her lip. She was unsure of how to begin the conversation. It wasn't exactly light conversation or small talk.

"Seven?" he prompted. She looked up at him and blushed a little. She took a deep breath and exhaled through her nose.

"Do you desire offspring?" she asked bluntly. He blinked several times. Had he heard her correctly? Had she really asked if he'd wanted children?

"Uh…well yeah I think having children one day would be nice. Why? I always got the feeling you weren't interested."

"I am unsure of my opinion of the subject. I am not exactly…maternal."

"I'm sure you'd do just fine." She nodded and fell silent. They sat there, each staring at their cheesecake.

"Can I ask what prompted this whole discussion?"

"At my maintenance exam this week, I had the doctor perform a pelvic exam….to determine if I would be able to procreate."

"And?"

"He is confident it would be possible."

"Well…it's good to know that you have options."

The conversation ended there. The evening passed by easily enough. There didn't seem to be any awkwardness between them as they cuddled together on the couch. Seven rested her head on his shoulder, her hand resting lightly in his.

"I should go. I've got to grade some papers."

"You will have the next forty-eight hours to complete your work."

"I told a few of the students I'd get my comments back to them before Monday's class." She reluctantly stood up and walked him to the door. They shared a passionate kiss before the doors opened.

"Chakotay," she called as he was halfway out the door.

"Yes?"

"If you…conclude your work, you are welcome to return."

"Thank you."

Seven wasn't sure if he returned later that evening. She thought she had felt his arms around her during the night but when she awoke the next morning, she was alone. At 09:00 hours, Chakotay had made his way to Kathryn's quarters. He pressed the chime and received no answer. He waited a minute or two and tried again. This time the doors slid open and a groggy looking Janeway stared back at him.

"Is there something you need, Commander…at nine o'clock on a Saturday morning?"

"Sorry to wake you up this early, Kathryn but I needed to talk to you. I need your advice."

"Please, come in." She allowed him to enter her quarters as she made a beeline for the replicator.

"Coffee, black." A cup appeared and she greedily picked it up and took a long sip.

"Want some?"

"No thinks." She nodded and sat down. He joined her.

"So what do you need advice on?"

"Well…it's Seven."

"Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly, no. It's just…we a discussion last night that seemed to come out of nowhere. It was very unlike her."

"What do you mean?'

"She wanted to know if I wanted children." Janeway's jaw dropped a good three inches in shock. Seven of Nine even considering the prospect of parenthood.

"You can't be serious." He nodded his head that he was completely serious.

"Well…I suppose ti doesn't matter what you want…she can't have children." Chakotay's brow furrowed for a brief moment. Was that a hint of jealousy he heard in her voice?

"Actually, Kathryn, she can have children. The Doctor performed an exam earlier this week."

"You said you wanted my advice?" He nodded.

"I just…I'm not sure she's ready for that kind of responsibility. I don't think I have to remind you about how she dealt with Icheb and the other Borg children when they first arrived on the ship."

"No…you don't. But…she's been making good progress in dealing with human situations."

"It's just that…she likes order and efficiency. Children are neither orderly, efficient nor predictable. I just worry that she might not be able to handle it. I wanted your opinion on the matter." Kathryn thought for a minute.

"I think if it's something that Seven wants to do, then she'll do it and excel at it."

"Thanks. I think I needed to hear that." He was about to stand up when she reached over and placed her hand atop his.

"Why don't you stay a while?" He fixed her with a confused look.

"I think…there's something else you and I need to discuss."

"What do you mean?"

"Us."

"Us?" She nodded.

"Don't get me wrong, Chakotay. I'm very happy for you and Seven…but…we can't go around acting like there wasn't something there between us."

"Kathryn…if I gave mixed signals, I apologize."

"We were lonely, lost in space. What else were we supposed to do?"

"Agreed." He paused for a moment.

"I'll always care about you, Kathryn. But I think we were a little too alike to make anything work."

"I have to admit, when the Admiral told me about you and Seven…I was a little upset."

"Understandable."

"If you believe it…I think I was even a little jealous. I couldn't understand what she had that I didn't…"

"You're two different people, Kathryn. And to be honest, Seven started the relationship."

"I bet the Doctor was proud."

"And I feel that maybe this is my chance to make up for not trusting her for so long. I should have given her a chance sooner."

"Well if there is any truth left in the Admiral's timeline…I think you two will be very happy together." Chakotay stood and Kathryn followed suit. She walked him to the door but didn't allow him to leave. She pulled him into a firm hug. He embraced her back, taking a step back to look her in the eye.

"We went through a lot together. That's something we will always share."


	15. Two Hearts Beat Wild

Two Hearts Beat Wild

**Two Hearts Beat Wild**

The weekend passed quickly on the base and soon Chakotay and Seven were distracted by their respective obligations and duties. Seven reported for her weekly maintenance checks without any problems. Her implants were in good condition and the Doctor was pleased with how well she had adapted to life off of Voyager. Chakotay's students had finally stopped interrupting him every few minutes to ask about his time on Voyager and he was grateful. He appreciated their curiosity but it did get old talking about his experiences in the Delta Quadrant.

"You're dismissed," he said to his second year tactical students. They clamored to their feet and shuffled out two or three at a clip.

He sat down in a chair and heaved a sigh. He hadn't realized teaching would be so draining. He simply sat there for some time, enjoying the feeling of being off his feet. He allowed his thoughts to wander freely as he rested. It was no surprise his thoughts ended up on Seven of Nine. He let out a slow breath at the mental image of her. He was no doubt in love with her and she knew it. He was fairly certain she felt the same way. He was so lost in hiss thoughts he didn't hear the doors slide open or feel the hand on his shoulder.

"Chakotay." Seven's voice seemed so far away. He shook his head and stood up.

"Sorry…I was daydreaming."

"I did not mea to disturb you."

"No, it's alright. I was just thinking. How are you today?" He extended his hand to her and pulled her into his lap.

"I am fine. My duty shift was uneventful." He nodded, just staring at her eyes. He hadn't noticed just how pale blue they were.

"So, how about dinner tonight. If you don't have any other plans."

"My social life is…limited. I do not have conflicting plans for this evening."

"Good. I'll see you at 18:00 hours." She leaned in and brushed her lips against his. He held her close, taking in the feeling of her being close to him. He hadn't noticed how much he missed having her in his arms after a day or two of not seeing her.

"18:00 hours," she repeated and stood up. He watched her go and let out another breath.

Dinner time rolled around too quickly for Chakotay. He had just lit the last candle on the table when the chime sounded. He hid the chocolate covered strawberries from sight before answering the door. Seven wore a dress that revealed significantly more of her figure than usual. The aqua material made her eyes shine. He had to clear his throat before he could find something to say that wouldn't sound completely indelicate and ungentlemanly.

"You look…" he began but couldn't seem to come up with an appropriate response.

"Yes?"

"Well to be honest I can't think of anything that wouldn't sound inappropriate." She just gave him a smile and walked in. He let his eyes wander over her figure as she walked to the table. He would have a hard time keeping himself in check tonight.

"An elaborate meal," she said, sitting down.

"Let's just say I think you've found the chef in me." Seven laughed a little and picked up her wineglass.

"To…newfound interests."

"Newfound interests." They clinked glasses and each took a sip.

The main course passed quickly and soon they were on their second glasses of wine. Seven was definitely feeling the effects. They moved to thee couch and Chakotay presented her with the strawberries. She looked at them curiously but did not pick one up.

"What is the purpose of combining the two?"

"Well some person centuries ago realized, chocolate covered strawberries are an aphrodisiac."

"A psychological effect with no scientific rationale behind it." Chakotay smiled and picked one up.

"Why don't you try one and see what you think. You can draw your own conclusions." She nodded and he slowly offered it to her. She took a bite and a time enough to chew and swallow before he leaned in and kissed her. He set the half eaten piece of fruit back on the tray and let his hands cup her face gently. When he finally pulled away, she looked a bit dazed.

"Well?"

"I believe you have made your point." She leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck. He rested his forehead against hers for a moment, a smile gracing his lips. Their lips met again, this time with a hunger. Their bodies moved closer together and soon arms became entangled with one another. Finally Seven broke contact and leaned back. She wore a somewhat pained expression.

"Are you alright?"

"My neck."

"Here sit up." She did as he asked and he began to massage her neck and shoulders. As his hands moved over the sore area he did his best to inconspicuously slide the straps of her dress off her shoulders. She noticed as the material slid a few inches down her arms but said nothing. Chakotay leaned in and began to leave a trail of kisses along her neck and down her left shoulder. Seven couldn't keep herself from letting out a soft moan.

"So…I was thinking…" he began, working his way back up her neck with his lips.

"Yes." It was a statement, not a question. He stopped and looked at her in confusion.

"You wish to commence a sexual encounter." He looked a little embarrassed but nodded.

"I believe it would be more…comfortable in there," she concluded, pointing to his bedroom. He laughed and stood up, pulling her with him. He caught her and held her close. He stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Have I told you I love you lately?"

"I believe you just did." He grinned and watched her walk away from him, the material of her dress sliding down her body as she went. He waited a moment or two more before following her in. Moments later they moved as one beneath the sheets. He has hid lips pressed firmly against her collarbone. She had her eyes closed, arms wrapped around his torso. It was a delicate encounter, full of passion and an unspoken trust between them.

Some time later, they lay together, both drowsy and their heads swimming. Neither of them spoke as they just looked at each other.

"Was it everything your research suggested?"

"It was a very pleasurable experience…one I look forward to repeating."

"I'm glad to hear you say that." She reached up and traced her fingers across his cheek.

The next morning, they woke up nestled together beneath the covers. Chakotay woke first and just watched Seven sleep. She seemed so peaceful and content as she lay there, her hair sprawled against the pillow. She finally woke when sunlight began to peek through the window.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"Good morning."

A few weeks passed since their first encounter and Seven had to admit it improved her mood for the most part. She had not realized the benefits a sexual relationship could possess. As she walked into Starfleet Medical at the end of the week in search of the Doctor, she couldn't help but feel uneasy. She hadn't told anyone but she had been having some problems with her motor cortex. She finally found the Doctor.

"Doctor."

"Have a seat." He began to scan her implants.

"Having any problems?"

I believe my motor cortex is malfunctioning."

"How so?"

"I have been dizzy the last few days."

"Let me scan again." He ran the tricorder over her head again and his brow furrowed.

"Your motor cortex seems to be functioning just fine. As do all of your implants."

"You must have missed—" she began but stopped as the room began to swim in front of her. The Doctor reached out to support her.

"Why don't you lie down for a moment. Having you been experiencing any other symptoms."

"Just the dizziness." The Doctor nodded.

"Just lay still for me please." He ran his tricorder over her body and frowned at the readings. He tried to mask his concern as he turned around ad picked up another scanner.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Just trying to be thorough. Give me a minute." He ran the second scanner the length of her torso and let a noncommittal noise. He nodded that Seven could sit up. She did so and looked at him intently.

"I would like to ask you something," he said.

"Yes?"

"I know this is a private matter but as your physician I need to know…have you and Chakotay had intimate relations recently?"

"Several times. Why?"

"Well…I believe you may be pregnant."


	16. I'm a Doctor, not a headrest

I'm a Doctor not a headrest

**I'm a Doctor, not a headrest**

Seven looked at the Doctor in shock. She could feel her pulse beating faster and it became increasing lard to breath. She tried to focus on not panicking but she was failing. The Doctor had already scanned her and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Just take slow breaths. Here, why don't you lie back down."

"I do not wish to lie down."

"I have to insist. I don't want you passing out and risking hitting your head." Instead of complying, she got to her feet and began to sway violently. He managed to catch her just before she collapsed to the floor. As gently as he could, he laid her on the bio bed and just looked at her. He had to fight the dormant feelings that were starting to resurface. He had to remind himself that it would be pointless to even consider them. Seven was in a stable relationship with another man.

"How are you feeling?" The Doctor's voice seemed far away as Seven opened her eyes. She looked around and slowly sat up.

"Confused."

"I'm not surprised."

"Explain."

"Well you passed out for about twenty minutes."

"I do not remember losing consciousness."

"Well you wouldn't. You were having a slight panic attack." She frowned.

"I had to catch you. Next time, just lie down when I tell you to. I'm a doctor, not a headrest"

"Understood." He set his tricorder down and turned to face her.

"While you were out, I performed a few more scans."

"What was your conclusion."

"You are definitely pregnant. I'd say no more than a week along." Seven looked nervous at the certainty of his statement. She and Chakotay had certainly not been planning on having children. She wasn't even sure she was prepared for such a situation.

"I take it you weren't planning on this happening."

"No…we were not."

"I…do not understand how it could have occurred so soon."

"Well…with your cortical node no longer suppressing your more…intimate biological functions, I would imagine you have begun to release eggs. Some women release more ova per cycle than others. And if I had to guess, I would say you fall under that scenario." Seven just nodded.

"Am I well enough to leave?"

"I believe so. Don't hesitate to call me if you are feeling faint again. I can prescribe a mild hypospray that lessens the dizziness."

"Thank you Doctor."

"I suggest you take it easy today. Let your body adjust to the fact that you're now providing for two." Severn walked past him and out of the building. The warm air hit her skin and made her feel uncomfortable. She pulled her hair out of her face and walked slowly back to her quarters. She was suddenly very grateful she did not have a duty shift that day. She made it back to her quarters before truly feeling the effects of the heat. She had to grasp the doorframe to keep on her feet. Seven made it to the couch before she lost her balance.

She fell asleep for almost an hour and a half. She awoke abruptly when the chime outside her door rang. She had a sneaking suspicion it was Chakotay. She did not move form her position on the couch to verify her curiosity. She was uncertain how to proceed in informing him that she was pregnant. She needed time to get used to the idea that she was with child. The chime rang again and still she didn't move.

"Seven?" It was Chakotay. She had to fight the urge to let him in. She listened carefully until she heard retreating footsteps. Seven could feel a tear slide down her cheek and she caught it with the back of her hand. She lay there on the couch for a while longer before he sat up. She let out a slow breath and left her quarters. She was going to do a little research on the subject to decide how to proceed with the whole matter.

Seven wandered the base until she finally found the quarters she was looking for. She pressed the chime and waited. She could hear a baby crying inside. The doors finally slid open to reveal a very tired looking Tom .

"Seven?"

"I do not mean to interrupt but I am looking for B'Elanna."

"Uh…she's not here." She gave him a look that said 'elaborate'.

"I think she's out in one of the gardens. I've got baby duty." Seven nodded and started to walk away just as Miral began to cry louder. She wandered the gardens on the grounds as inconspicuously as she could. She did not want to risk running into Chakotay at the moment. After some searching, she finally found B'Elanna enjoying the weather on a stone bench.

"Lieutenant." B'Elanna looked up and gave Seven a wary smile.

"I thought I told you to call me B'Elanna."

"I apologize."

"Have a seat." Seven slowly sat down next to B'Elanna.

"How have you been? I heard you are working in the astrometrics lab."

"My work is fulfilling. The lab is running efficiently."

"I would expect nothing less with you in charge."

"How is Miral?"

"Tiring. She's finally sleeping through the night but the late night feedings are draining." Seven made a mental note about the apparent fatigue experienced post pregnancy.

"I wish to ask you a question." B'Elanna looked a little caught off guard but it could have been her overall tiredness.

"Shoot."

"When you first became aware you were pregnant…what was your reaction?"

"Shocked…a little upset. Mostly nervous. Why?"

"I am conducting research to expand my knowledge of humanity."

"Not observing dating rituals again I hope."

"No."

"How did…Lieutenant Paris take the news."

"He was happy, excited about having a baby. Probably because he didn't have to carry her around for six months." Seven stayed silent for a long while. B'Elanna looked at her and noticed how uncomfortable she looked.

"Are you alright?"

"I am fine. The heat is affecting my implants."

"So what prompted the research?"

"I wish to know how one should act regarding such news."

"Planning on a having a baby?"

"Perhaps."

"Good for you. But you now, every situation is different. No two people will react the same way to the news." Seven nodded.

"Just something to keep in mind."

"Thank you for your insight. I should go." Seven stood and began to walk away when B'Elanna stood and caught her by the wrist.

"You know…maybe sometime you and Chakotay would like to come over for dinner."

"Thank you for the offer. I will inform him of your request." B'Elanna let Seven's arm go and watched the young woman walk away. She had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that something was amiss. Sure, Seven was always interested in expanding her knowledge of humanity and human behavior but her questions seemed fairly non-hypothetical. She made her way back to her Tom's quarters to find it quiet. Tom was sitting on the couch, looking very content with the fact that Miral was asleep.

"So…Seven and I had a little talk."

"She stopped by looking for you."

"I think something might be going on between her and Chakotay."

"I think we already knew that."

"No…I mean…I could be wrong but it sounds like she might be pregnant."

"Seven of Nine…pregnant? I think you spent too much time in the heat." She just smacked him on the arm and curled up against his shoulder.


	17. Chances

Chances

**Chances**

Almost a month had passed since the Doctor had confirmed Seven's pregnancy. Much to her own discomfort, Seven had not told Chakotay the news. Part of her knew it was unfair to keep the information from him, after it was his child too. But there was another part that wanted to shield him from the whole situation. It would be better for both of them if something went wrong. She justified it in her mind that he would be better off not knowing. She had managed to keep her contact with Chakotay to a minimum in the passing weeks but was becoming increasingly more difficult to avoid him. He knew her schedule by heart and made every attempt to find her.

"Seven." She tried to act like she didn't hear him. She simply stayed focused on the console in front of her. She heard his footsteps cross the threshold and flinched slightly as the doors closed behind him.

"Why don't you take a break?" His hands pulled hers away from the console.

"I have not finished my work."

"You've been here all day." He slowly spun her around so they were face-to-face. She said nothing.

"Is something wrong?" She could read the concern in his eyes and it nearly tore her in two.

"No."

"Really? Because it seems like the last few weeks you've been doing everything humanly possible to avoid me." Seven was suddenly very grateful they were the only ones in the lab.

"I have not been avoiding you. I have just been busy."

"That excuse isn't going to work here, Seven. If you have a problem you need to talk to me." She pushed past him and made her way out of the lab. She knew he would follow but she hoped to get a few feet before he caught up to her. She didn't expect him to go running after her. She got half a yard from the lab before he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a nearby hallway.

"You can't just walk away from me."

"I believe I just did." He let out an exasperated breath and ran a hand over his eyes.

"Look…if we're going to make this work, then we have to trust each other."

"If? Do you wish to alter the nature of our relationship?"

"What? No of course not. I just want to know why you've been pushing me away." She looked at the floor. He was giving her the perfect opportunity to share the knowledge that she was five weeks pregnant with his child and yet she still couldn't bring herself to say it.

"I am sorry if I have been…distant."

"Just promise me that nothing is wrong."

"I promise."

"So how about dinner tonight. Just you, me and a little romance."

"I will see you tonight." Before she could go, he held her close and kissed her. She didn't fight him as he moved to deepen the gesture. Seven had to admit to herself that she missed the time she and Chakotay spent together.

"I believe you are late for your third year tactical course." Chakotay just smiled.

"I'll see you tonight." Seven watched him walk away and leaned against the wall behind her. She too was going to be late. The Doctor had scheduled a fetal resonance scan and she had already kept him waiting a good twenty minutes. As quickly as she could, she made her way to Starfleet Medical. The Doctor stood waiting or her, arms crossed over her chest.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting almost a half hour."

"I apologize for my tardiness. I was caught up in my duties." He took note of her flushed cheeks and slightly swollen lips.

"I'm sure. Have a seat." She sat down on the bio bed and waited for him to perform the usual maintenance scans.

"Everything looks to be working normally." Wordlessly, Seven lay down. He ran the tricorder over her abdomen and let out a noise that could only be associated with unsavory news.

"What?"

"I don't think it's anything to be worried about."

"What is it?"

"Well…I've detected a slight fluctuation in the nanoprobes levels in your blood."

"How is that no worthy of concern?"

"I believe they are what remain to regulate the rest of your implants." She let out a shaky breath but seemed to accept his words.

"I'll see you back for another check up in four weeks."

"Thank you."

Several hours later, Seven appeared outside Chakotay's quarters. She pressed the chime and waited for his reply. The doors slid open almost immediately and he stood waiting for her. She joined him at the table and couldn't stop herself from smiling. It felt familiar to be here with him, sharing a candle-lit dinner.

Unfortunately she would not be able to enjoy the meal. As soon as she sat down, she felt her stomach doing back flips. The nauseous feeling rapidly became excruciating pain that tore through her entire abdomen. Seven tried to stand but her legs buckled beneath her. Chakotay managed to catch her before she fell to far and helped her to the couch.

"What's wrong?"

"I…I am uncertain." She was doubled over but the pain continued to intensify. He saw the grimace on her face and gave her hand a squeeze.

"We need to get you to Starfleet Medical. Can you stand?"

"No." Chakotay took a deep breath and tapped his comm. badge.

"Chakotay to the Doctor. Two to beam to Starfleet Medical."

"What's wrong?" Chakotay didn't respond. He had already initiated the site to site transport. The Doctor had enough time to finish his sentence before Chakotay and Seven materialized behind him.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. She was fine one minute and then the next she was doubled over in pain."

"Set her down here." Chakotay lay Seven on the neared bio bed and watched as the Doctor scanned her. He seemed to move with a fevered quickness. His tricorder fell silent and he looked grim.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? What's wrong with her?"

"It seems I was incorrect. It was not a minor fluctuation." Seven grabbed the Doctor's arm and squeezed it tightly, as if begging him to stop talking.

"What are you talking about?" Chakotay demanded. The Doctor managed to pull his arm free long enough to give Seven a sedative.

"It seems we were too optimistic in thinking the nanoprobes would stay dormant. But…I'm afraid she's lost the baby." Chakotay's jaw dropped.

"Baby?" It was the Doctor's turn to look confused.

"You mean you didn't know?"

"Obviously not."

"I…I'm so sorry. I thought she would have told you by now."

"How…how long?"

"Five weeks."

"We haven't exactly been seeing much of each other the last month or so. I guess I know why." His tone was a mixture of hurt and anger.

"I'm sure you two will have a lot to talk about but I need to get the baby out of her before the nanoprobes spread." Chakotay glanced at Seven's uncsoncious body for a moment before looking back to the Doctor.

"Let me know when she's awake." Chakotay slowly began to walk away, leaving the Doctor with the grim task of ending a life.


	18. Trust Works Both Ways

Trust Works Both Ways

**Trust Works Both Ways**

It was almost 23:00 hours by the time Seven regained consciousness. She tried to sit up but found it to be too painful. She looked around her for the Doctor. He was nowhere to be found.

"Computer, locate Voyager's EMH."

"Voyager's EMH is currently offline."

"Activate him." The Doctor appeared beside her instantly.

"Sorry to disappear on you." He gave her a weary smile and began scanning her.

"How do you feel?"

"Weak. Tired."

"It's to be expected."

"What happened?"

"I'm afraid my earlier observation was flawed. The nanoprobes I detected in your bloodstream began assimilating your unborn child." Her hands moved to rest on her abdomen.

"It put too much strain on the fetus…"

"It is dead?"

"I'm so sorry." Seven turned her head, not wanting the Doctor to see her tears. She tried to wipe them away quietly but found that they were quickly replaced. Her body began to shake uncontrollably as the tears slipped from her eyes.

The Doctor walked around the bio bed and placed a hand on her shoulder. Seven tried to take deep breaths, to calm herself down. After five painstaking minutes, her tear ducts seemed to have shed their final tear and her body was now quivering slightly.

"Seven…Chakotay asked me to let him know when you were awake." Seven wiped her eyes and shook her head.

"Do not inform him yet. I…I am not ready." The Doctor let out a sigh.

"You should get some more rest. You should be able to leave in the morning." She nodded and closed her eyes. The Doctor looked at her and felt a sadness wash over him. If he'd had tear ducts he would have shed a few tears too.

Night slowly melded into morning and the Doctor did his best to keep busy. He hoped that Seven would be able to leave before Chakotay dropped by. He had a feeling things between the two would get heated and the hologram had no desire to get caught in the middle. Unfortunately, just as Seven woke up, the doors slid open and Chakotay walked in.

"She just woke up. Give me a minute to a final exam." The Doctor picked up his tricorder and scanned Seven.

"How are you handling the pain?"

"It seems to have lessened." The Doctor patted her arm and turned back to the Commander.

"A word please." The two men moved a few paces from the bed.

"I understand you are upset but please remember, she's recovering from major surgery."

"Your concern has been noted, Doc." Chakotay made his way back to the bed and just looked at Seven. Seven didn't meet his gaze.

"Has the Doctor discharged you yet?"

"She can go. I suggest you take the rest of the week off to recover." Seven slowly got to her feet and together, she and Chakotay walked silently to her quarters. She could feel the tension between them rising as she slowly sat down on the couch.

"Was there a reason you didn't tell me I was going to be a father?" It came like an eruption and even Chakotay looked surprised.

"I was unsure it would proceed successfully."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He was doing all he could to keep his emotions in check. He knew it wouldn't do either of them any good to send her back to Starfleet Medical. She looked up at him and saw the struggle in his eyes.

"I did not wish to let you down."

"Let me down? Seven what are you talking about?" He sat down next to her and took one of her hands In his.

"I wished to shield you from possible disappointment and pain."

"Seven, we've been through this before. You have to trust me."

"I did not mean to hurt you. I thought I could handle the situation on my own." She paused.

"I was incorrect."

"I'm not going to lie to you. I'm angry and hurt. I don't think you know how it feels to learn I had a child only to lose it."

"Then perhaps I was correct in not informing you."

"I had a right to know. You don't have to go through this alone. You never did." Seven felt tears welling up in her eyes again and shut them tightly, hoping to stave them off. Chakotay saw the pain and hurt on her face and couldn't help but hold her tightly.

"We'll get through this together." She responded by resting her head on his shoulder.

"You have to promise me that you won't keep secrets like this from me anymore."

"You have my word."

"Good. But you're still not off the hook. Trust works both ways, Seven."

"My actions have caused you to lose your trust in me." He nodded.

"I suppose this…is part of normal relationships."

"Every couple fights…but I could have lost you in there."

"I apologize for my extreme lapse in judgment. I should have informed you immediately."

"Apology accepted. And I'm serious; we're going to get through this as a team." She smiled up at him and let out a sigh.

"Come on, you should lie down. The Doctor said you need to rest."

"I believe I have rested enough for now."

"He doesn't want you to overexert yourself."

"I will be fine here. I believe you have duties to attend to."

"I've already cancelled my classes for the day. You're stuck with me."

"Then perhaps we can do something…entertaining. A game of Cadiscot?"

"Sure. I'll got get the board. You stay here…don't move." Chakotay walked out of Seven's quarters and headed off to find Naomi. In the process he ran in to Kathryn.

"You look like you're on a mission."

"I need to find a Cadiscot board"

"Some new use of strategy for your students?"

"No…a way of keeping Seven off her feet like the Doctor ordered."

"Is she alright? Did something happen?" Just as Chakotay was about to respond he spotted Naomi and Samantha walked towards them.

"I'll fill you in later."

"Hi Commander," Naomi greeted.

"Hi Naomi. I was just looking for you."

"You were?"

"Yes. I was hoping I could borrow your Cadiscot board for a little while. Seven is teaching me to play."

"Ok." Chakotay gave Janeway a small wave and followed Naomi and her mother back to their quarters. When he returned to Seven's quarters, he found her curled up on the couch, fresh tear stains shining on her cheeks. He didn't say anything. He just set the board down and pulled her into his arms.

"I've got you." Just hearing his voice seemed to calm her considerably.

"I…I apologize for my erratic behavior."

"You're grieving. It's ok to cry. In fact, I'd be worried if you weren't crying." He placed a kiss on her forehead and wiped away the tears from her cheeks. She buried her face in his chest and let a few more tears slither down her cheeks. Finally, she heaved a shaky breath and slowly began to sit up.

"I will take the green pieces." Chakotay smiled and pulled the board towards them.

"I'll go easy on you."

"That is unnecessary. I believe my skill at this game far exceeds yours."

"Is that a challenge?" She thought a moment.

"Yes."


	19. Road to Recovery

Road to Recovery

**Road to Recovery**

Two days had passed since the loss of the fetus and Seven was struggling to cope. She'd woken up several times in the night crying. She had to admit, she had been grateful that Chakotay was with her, assuring her that it would get better. They lay in bed together as the sun rose higher in the sky. It was the weekend and Chakotay had nowhere to be. He was watching Seven sleep and he let out a long sigh. A part of him was still hurt that she hadn't believed he was capable tf dealing with the loss of a child. The bigger part of her had forgiven her and wanted to be her support through this rough time. Seven rolled over and looked at him through red rimmed eyes.

"Morning." She gave him a tired smile

"Good morning."

"You slept better last night."

"I believe I did."

"You should get out this morning."

"I told you, I'm not leaving you alone."

"I will not be alone. I have asked the Captain to join me for breakfast."

"Oh…well I see how it is." She gave him a curious look.

"You want some time alone with the Captain. I understand." He gave her a kiss and climbed out of bed. She stayed beneath the covers for a moment or two more before getting up and getting dressed. Chakotay looked at from where he sat on the couch and frowned.

"Are you sure you don't want me here when you tell the Captain?"

"I will be fine." Just then the chime sounded outside the room. The doors slid open and Kathryn walked. Chakotay pushed himself to a standing position.

"I'll be back later. And I'm only a comm. badge away if you need me." They shard a brief kiss before he left the room.

"How are you feeling?"

"It is a slow recovery. The Doctor has advised I reduce my duty shifts for the next week as well."

"Well…Doctor knows best."

"At times I would disagree. I want to be useful. I cannot be useful simply sitting here doing nothing."

"Well it's better to do nothing and recover than overdo it and end up back where you started." Seven just nodded and moved to the kitchen. Together, she and the Captain prepared a simple meal; eggs and toast.

"So…how are things with you and Chakotay."

"We are in a period of…recovery as well."

"Oh?" It was a vague question that begged for all sorts of answers. Seven closed her eyes for a moment before continuing the conversation.

"Five weeks ago…I learned that I was pregnant."

"Seven, that's wonderful." Seven just stared at her cup of tea.

"Dormant nanoprobes began to assimilate the fetus three days ago."

"That was the surgery…I'm so sorry."

"It has been difficult to adapt to the situation."

"Well of course. Is there anything I can do?"

"Thank you, Captain. Your company will be help enough." Kathryn reached her hand across the table and gave Seven's a squeeze.

"I can imagine how hard this is for both of you to go through."

"I…had not informed Chakotay about the child. He was…understandably angry."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"The same reason I attempted to end our relationship while on Voyager. The Admiral informed me that in her timeline, I died and Chakotay suffered emotional damage. I did not want him to go through that experience in this situation."

"I understand you wanting to protect him but you shouldn't have to go through something as painful as losing a child alone."

"He would agree with your assessment. I believed I could adapt. I was incorrect."

"You're human, Seven. It's ok to feel hurt and sad."

"I believe I still have not fully grasped the concept."

"Do you feel up to going for a walk? Nothing too strenuous."

"I would enjoy that." They stood and left the quarters. Seven smiled as they made it outside and the sun caressed her skin. They walked the grounds, sharing small talk, permeated by intermittent silence. It felt good to be out of her quarters for a while. It brightened her mood significantly. They settled in a garden off one of the paths. They were enjoying the scenery when Kathryn's comm. badge activated.

"Chakotay to Janeway."

"Go ahead Commander."

"Mind telling me where you two have disappeared to?" The two women shard a small laugh.

"My apologies. I'm afraid I've kidnapped Seven to one of the gardens." Moments later, Chakotay appeared.

"You worry too much.," Janeway said, allowing him to sit down in her place.

"Thank you for the company, Captain."

"Any time, Seven."

"She is correct. Your concern is unwarranted."

"I thought we decided to keep things low-key this weekend."

"I was unaware a walk outside exerted undue stress."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"I believe the Doctor would agree that getting outside will aid in the recovery process." They sat there for a while longer, enjoying the weather.

"How about a picnic outside?"

"That would acceptable. I believe we should forego any alcoholic substances."

"Of course. The Doctor wouldn't approve."

"I would think not." They headed back to his quarters to prepare the meal together. As they gathered everything up, Chakotay looked at her and had to fight the urge to take the basket from her.

"Is something wrong?"

"No." Some minutes later they had found a shady spot and set their spread out. Seven smiled as cadets and officers walked by, nodding in greeting.

"So…next time we'll be prepared." She looked caught off guard.

"Clarify."

"Well…we will be better prepared for the baby."

"I do not believe there will be a next time." He looked a little crestfallen.

"I'm sure we can find some way to get past the nanoprobes." She fought back tears as she looked away from him.

"This conversation is terminated."

"You can't just give up."

"Then perhaps you should carry the child."

"Believe me…if I could, I would." Seven let out a frustrated sigh. She didn't want to think about having another child. She was still far from being over the loss of the first child. She had actually started to believe she could succeed at parenthood.

"I do not wish to discuss this further." He ran a hand over the back of his neck but dropped the subject. They finished their picnic and headed back inside just as the sun came out full force. They ended up back at her quarters. Neither said a word as they walked inside.

"You should lay down. You look tired." She looked at him and then in the direction of her bedroom.

"I will comply." Chakotay discarded the empty basket on the counter and followed her into the bedroom. She lay atop the covers, one arm tucked beneath her pillow. Her eyes were already shut and her chest rose gently in a steady rhythm. He sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through her hair. She let out a soft moan and he leaned down to kiss her. He brushed a stray strand of hair from her face and stood up. Chakotay took a step or two away from the bed.

"I'll be here when you wake up. I love you...Annika."


	20. The Question

The Question

**The Question**

Seven was finally back in the astrometrics lab and she was doing everything she could to push the events of the last few weeks to the back of her mind. Ignoring her emotions was better than doing inefficient work. She was realigning the short range sensor array when she heard someone walk up behind her. She didn't bother looking to see who it was.

"I am busy. I will see you this evening."

"Seven." She stood and turned around.

"Icheb? I apologize. I thought you were someone else."

"Commander Chakotay?"

"Yes." He smiled. He moved to stand next to her, examining the console.

"Your sensor frequency is off."

"Don't you have studies to attend to?"

"I have a break. I thought you could use some help."

"Thank you but that is not necessary." Regardless, his fingers flew over the interface as he corrected the sensor error. She gave him an approving look.

"Starfleet said I don't have to take any of the astrometrics courses. I know the material already."

"Good. " Seven looked around her to see that many of her staff had disappeared.

"Perhaps you can assist me with running a few equipment diagnostics."

"Of course." They stood side by side at the console and a comfortable ease settled between them. It was almost as if they were back on Voyager.

"How are you adapting?" Icheb looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I am enjoying Earth…and my studies at the Academy. The material is all very interesting."

"The pursuit of knowledge is an admiral endeavor."

"What about you? Are you adapting well?"

"It has been…an emotional experience." Clearly he hadn't heard about her and Chakotay.

"Then you are succeeding in expanding your knowledge of humanity?"

"Yes."

On the other side of the base, Chakotay stood outside Janeway's door, pacing back and forth. He'd been wearing a pattern into the carpet below him for a good twenty minutes but had not yet managed to press the chime. He stopped and let out a breath, getting ready to press the chime when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Been standing there long?" Kathryn asked. He blushed and looked to the floor.

"Well you just saved me a whole lot of embarrassment."

"I'd say you look pretty embarrassed right now." They shared a laugh and she led him inside.

"So what can I do for you?"

"Well…I've been doing some thinking lately and I want your opinion."

"Alright, I'm all ears." They sat down and he just looked at his hands.

"I…I'm going to ask Seven to marry me." Janeway's expression went from shocked to ecstatic in three seconds flat.

"Well I can't say I'm surprised."

"I know I love her…and she reciprocates but it's a big step. Do you thin she's ready?" Janeway leaned back in her chair and tapped her chin in thought.

"I think if it's the right, then she'll be ready." He nodded.

"What's the real question, Chakotay?"

"I've never done this before. Any pointers on how to go about it?"

"I think you're asking the wrong person. I was proposed to, remember. And it was so long ago, I'm not even sure I remember entirely how Mark did it."

"Well…I'd ask Tom but I don't want him to ruin the surprise."

"A covert operation."

"Well…do you have a ring?" He nodded his head in the affirmative.

"Well…you could do it over dinner. Something simple and romantic." He thought about it for a moment.

"You know…B'Elanna's been asking us to do dinner for weeks. Maybe I'll take her up on her offer." Janeway gave him a mile.

"You sure you can trust Tom with your secret?"

"I just won't tell him." They shared a cup of coffee before Chakotay went in search of B'Elanna. He found her walking back towards her quarters.

"Hi." He fell into step with her.

"Hi."

"How are you holding up?"

"We're getting there. I go back to work tomorrow."

"You look ready to be back on your feet."

"What abut you? How are classes going?'

"They're going well. I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"I know you've been asking Seven and I to join you for dinner. I'd like to take you up on the offer."

"You would?"

"Yeah. I need a little moral support."

"For what?" They had reached her and Tom's quarters.

"Well…I'm going to ask Seven to marry me." B'Elanna looked at him in surprise.

"Isn't it a little sudden?"

"She and I have known each other for four years."

"Still…you haven't actually been dating that long."

"Not everyone needs three years to ask the question." They shared a knowing look.

"I'll make sure Tom doesn't say anything."

"Thanks. See you tonight."

Evening came quickly and Seven soon parted ways with Icheb. She reached her quarters and walked in to find it dark.

"Computer, activate lights." The lights came on to reveal Chakotay sitting on the couch. She jumped a little at his presence but joined him.

"Why were you sitting in the dark?"

"Wanted to surprise you." She rested her head on his shoulder and let out a sigh.

"Don't get too comfortable. We've got dinner plans." She lifted her head to look at him.

"Explain."

"I finally took B'Elanna up on her offer to have us over for dinner."

What time are we to arrive?"

"Oh…thirty minutes or so." She laid her head back down and laced her arm through his. He smiled to himself. So far, she didn't suspect anything.

Half an hour later, the pair walked the corridors of the base until they reached Tom and B'Elanna's quarters. Chakotay grasped Seven by the hand before ringing the chime. Moments later, B'Elanna appeared, smiling.

"Hi. Come in." She led them inside and offered them seats on the couch. Tom appeared moments later from the bedroom.

"She's down for the count."

"Who's hungry?" B'Elanna asked. Tom looked at their guests and smiled at them.

"Let's eat."

They sat around the table, enjoying the meal. Seven had to admit she enjoyed Tom and B'Elanna's company. Perhaps she should get to know them better. She looked at the woman across from her and cleared her throat.

"When do you return to duty?"

"Tomorrow. I'll be working reduced shifts for a couple weeks but it's better than nothing."

"So will you be staying home?" Chakotay asked, looking at Tom.

"Yeah…we decided it's only fair. Besides, how else am I going to take her on the holodeck with me?"

"You are not taking our baby to the holodeck."

"Yes, dear." The main course progressed smoothly and soon B'Elanna was on her feet.

"Who wants dessert?" She looked to Chakotay and discreetly nodded her head in the direction of the kitchen. He didn't move.

"Chakotay, could you help me?"

"Oh, sure." He followed her into the kitchen and she rounded on him.

"Something wrong/" he whispered.

"When were you planning on asking her?" He looked surprised at her tone.

"Well…now I guess." She shoved a tray of tarts into his hands and ushered him back to the table. He sat down next to Seven and cleared his throat.

"Seven…there's something I need to ask you." She set her fork down and looked at him.

"Regarding?" Tom gave B'Elanna a confused look but she just ignored him. Chakotay took a deep breath and took her hand in his.

"I don't need an answer right away but…would you do me the honor of marrying me?"


	21. Wedding Bells

Wedding Bells

**Wedding Bells**

Seven stared blankly at Chakotay. She had heard his question but it had not registered in her mind. Tom and B'Elanna appeared to be waiting for her response as well and it made her feel uncomfortable. His expression seemed to change instantly, looking a little guilty.

"I…I'm sorry to just spring this on you."

"I will consider your request." With that she stood up and left the room. Chakotay let out a groan.

"At least she didn't think you were joking."

"Somehow I don't think that helps, Tom." B'Elanna tried to give a Chakotay a reassuring smile but it only served to make him feel like a complete idiot.

"Thanks for dinner. I've got a relationship to salvage." B'Elanna stood and walked him to the door.

"I'm sure things will work themselves out. You know she doesn't do well with the unexpected."

"Yes…I know." He gave her a quick hug before leaving. He wandered the corridors for a while, just trying to collect himself. Maybe he shouldn't have prefaced his question the way he had. Maybe he gave her the wrong impression. Eventually, he ended up back at his quarters. He replicated himself a drink and sunk onto the couch. He lost track of time because before he knew it, the chime outside his door had rang several times. He got up and went to answer it. Seven stood on the other side. They stared at each other for a minute before he took a step back to let her in.

"I really didn't mean to drop that on you."

"Were your intentions sincere?"

"Of course they were. I just…I don't want to pressure you into anything." She took a step closer and took his hand in hers.

"I accept." It was his turn to stare at her. He couldn't help himself. Chakotay pulled her close and kissed her. They pulled apart after a few long minutes and she smiled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box. She raised an eyebrow at her as he opened it.

"It's tradition to give a ring. It was my mother's." He slid it onto her finger and she examined it.

"Thank you." He slid a finger beneath her chin to lift her face until they were eye level.

"Why don't we relax tonight? We're going to have a lot to do tomorrow."

"I would like to conduct research on the topic."

"Of course. Every bride should be prepared." They retired to the couch for a while.

The following morning, Seven woke up early. She had climbed out of bed and left the room before Chakotay rose. She'd left him a note as to her whereabouts. She walked as quickly as she could to Starfleet Medical. She needed to consult the Doctor before conducting her research. She found the Doctor sitting in his office.

"Good morning, Seven. I didn't expect to see you today."

"I wish to ask for your advice."

"Of course, what can I help you with?" Seven looked at her hands for a moment, fiddling with the ring before speaking.

"I wish to know how one plans…a wedding." The Doctor's eyes lit up.

"He proposed?"

"Last night."

"Congratulations. This is wonderful news." She allowed herself to crack a smile at his enthusiasm.

"Well…let's see if we can find any relevant information on Earth weddings…I'm assuming you'll be staying on Earth."

"I believe so." Together they searched Starfleet's database and managed to amass several gigawatts of data.

"I will share the information with Chakotay."

"If you need someone to walk you down the isle…" Seven thought for a moment.

"I would be very grateful if you fulfilled the role." The Doctor gave her a broad grin before she left for her shift. To her surprise, Icheb was waiting for her.

"You have studies you should be tending to."

"They've assigned me a shift in the lab twice a week." She set her research aside for the moment and fixed him with a disbelieving look.

"You can check my file. It's all in there." She merely shook her head.

"Begin scans of this sector. I expect a report at 11:00 hours."

"Yes, Ma'am." Seven delegated a few more tasks to various technicians before returning her attention to the research she and the Doctor had gathered. She was so caught up in her reading that she didn't notice Icheb standing next to her until he tapped her on the arm. She looked startled

"My report." She took the data pad and scanned through it.

"Begin scanning the next sector." He nodded and returned to his station. Just after 13:00 hours, Chakotay stuck his head in. He caught Seven's attention and she informed her second in command to take over.

"You left before I could say good morning."

"I left you a message."

"I know. So…how are you doing today?"

"I have conducted some research. We will need to begin preparations immediately."

"I was thinking we can keep it small…Voyager crew, some family."

"I concur. Perhaps I should be introduced to your family."

"I couldn't agree more. And they're going to love you. I talked to my mother and sister this morning. They're waiting for us out in the gardens." The pair walked arm in arm to the gardens where two women sat waiting. They both stood when they spotted Chakotay.

"Mom," he greeted. He gave his mother and sister each a hug and kiss.

"I hope it wasn't too long a trip."

"We came as soon as we heard," his mother answered. He turned to Seven and ushered her over. They sat down and Chakotay cleared his throat.

"This is Seven of Nine." His sister tried to hide her unease but failed.

"I was a Borg drone."

"That's unfortunate."

"Such an emotion was irrelevant as a drone. However, I owe much to Chakotay and Captain Janeway. Without them I would not have adapted to humanity."

"It's lovely to meet you." Chakotay's mother smiled at her.

"Likewise." A waiter walked by and offered them drinks.

"So…when's the wedding?" His sister didn't seem capable of keeping her emotions in check.

"We're not sure. I only proposed last night."

"Your father would have been so proud of you." Chakotay shared a look with his sister, a nostalgic expression. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Will your parents be able to make it to the ceremony?" his mother questioned.

"My parents are Borg…" She realized it sounded cold and attempted to adjust her tone accordingly.

"No. They will be in attendance. My father's sister will be present."

"That's good to know you've still got some family in the quadrant."

"So where are you two staying?"

"We found a little place overlooking a beautiful mountain range."

"You'll have to show us around, Chakotay."

"I think that could be arranged."

"I should return to the astrometrics lab. I am certain Icheb will have finished his scan."

"I think he knows his way around the lab. He'll be fine." She looked at him, trying to make it clear that she was uncomfortable in the situation. Finally, his mother and sister stood.

"You both probably have work to do. We'll entertain ourselves." Chakotay watched them go and let out a sigh.

"Did I offend them?"

"No, not at all. My mother doesn't like space travel and my sister…I think she thinks she can control my life."

"Then I am lucky I do not have siblings."


	22. I Do

I Do

**I Do**

Seven finished the rest of her shift in the astrometrics lab, finding herself distracted by the plans they still had to make. Chakotay had assured her that he would take care of getting a venue. She left the lab that evening with a determined look in her eye. She returned to her quarters and set about contacting her aunt. A short time later, Irene appeared on the computer screen.

"Annika, dear. It's good to hear from you. How are you?"

"I am doing well. Your presence is requested for this weekend. I…I am getting married." Irene's eyes lit up and she smiled broadly.

"Oh darling, how wonderful. If I can do anything to help with the ceremony…anything at all, you just let me know."

"Thank you for the offer. I believe your assistance may be required."

"I look forward to meeting your fiancé." Seven just nodded. She didn't notice that she was glowing with pride until her aunt mentioned it.

"You look so happy. How about I stop by in an hour and we get started."

"That would be acceptable." With that, Seven ended the communication and let out a slow breath. Just as she was about to stand up, the doors to her left opened and Chakotay walked in.

'I hope I'm not interrupting."

"You're not."

"We are all set for Saturday afternoon. I thought it would be nice to have it outside in one of the gardens." She smiled up at him and reached out to take his hand. He sat down next to her and kissed her cheek. They sat in silence for a minute or two.

"We should organize a guest list."

"How about I take care of that. You just worry about looking beautiful."

"You do not need to take on all the preparations."

"I guess I need something to keep me busy…I'm a little nervous."

"I understand. I am…nervous as well."

"Well then it's a good thing we're going through this together." She nodded her head in agreement. They sat three for a while longer until the chime outside her door sounded. Chakotay stood up and followed her to the door. Irene Hansen stood on the other side. She spotted Chakotay and gave him a smile.

"You must be Annika's fiancé." He smiled back.

"And you must be her Aunt Irene. Please come in." Irene walked in and pulled Seven into a hug.

"I know I'm a little early but I just couldn't wait. I'm so very proud of you." Seven fixed Chakotay with a look that said he could leave any time.

"So…I'll see you later, maybe for a late dinner. I'll go work on the guests." Once he had left, Irene looked around Seven's quarters.

"He seems like a lovely man."

"He is."

"So…what can I do to help?" Seven looked at her Aunt for a moment. She seemed overly excited by the events.

"I believe Chakotay has taken care of the rest of the ceremony."

"Men like to take charge, don't they?"

"It keeps him busy. He wants to be useful."

"Well…do you have a dress?" Seven looked at her blankly. She had assumed her usual attire would be suitable.

"I…was not intending to wear one."

"Darling, it's your wedding. You've got to wear a dress. It's only appropriate."

"Perhaps you can suggest something." She led Irene over to the replicator.

Out on the base, Chakotay was hunting down Voyager crew members like his life depended on it. He turned a corner and nearly collided with Harry and his parents.

"Harry, I've been looking for you."

"You have?"

"Yes…I was hoping you weren't busy on Saturday."

"I don't think so…why?"

"You're invited to a wedding." Harry's eyes lit up immediately.

"You…and Seven? Seriously?" Harry couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Harry, don't laugh," his mother scolded.

"Sorry mom. I'd love to come."

"Great…if you see Tuvok could you let him know?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." Chakotay gave them a quick wave before heading off in the other direction. He'd managed to get the people that he and Seven were close to, except for the Captain and the Wildmans. He had a feeling Seven would like to invite Samantha and Naomi herself. He made it to Kathryn's quarters and pressed the chime. She appeared moments later.

"What time should we be there?" He looked at her in confusion.

"On Saturday. Oh, I ran into Tom and B'Elanna earlier and they filled me in."

"Oh…uh…three or so." He walked in and the doors slid shut behind him. She turned around and gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. I should have let you ask me."

"It's fine. Makes my job a little easier actually."

"How is Seven handling everything?

"I think she's a little annoyed that I am doing all the planning."

"Every bride wants a hand in her wedding."

"I know…I just don't want to worry her. I want everything go without a hitch. It's my chance to give her perfection."

"Chakotay…I don't think she expects perfection on her wedding day. Let her help." Chakotay took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.

'I guess I should go see how she and her Aunt are doing."

"I'll see you on Saturday."

Back in Seven's quarters, she and Aunt Irene had finally settled on a simple dress. Seven was shaking her head vehemently at Irene's insistence about wearing a veil. Chakotay had the misfortune of walking in just as Seven stormed off.

"What happened?"

"She refused to wear a veil."

"To be honest, I'm not surprised. I'll talk to her." He walked into her room and wrapped his arms around her waist. She just leaned against his body.

"Everything alright?"

"She is stubborn."

"So are you. It must run in the family." She turned around in his arms.

"I believe it is the bride's prerogative to decide what she will and will not wear."

"I agree. How about we go relax. I want to show you the gardens." She nodded and changed out of the dress.

Irene stood by and watched them walk out of the bedroom, arm in arm. Chakotay cleared his throat and looked at Seven.

"Thank you for your assistance."

"Of course. I will see you on Saturday."

The walk through the gardens proved to have a calming effect on Seven. She smiled as they reached the small area at the center of the garden.

"It is a well chosen spot."

"I'm glad you like it."

"So I was thinking…there's one more person we have to invite…but I thought you might want to do it yourself."

"Who is left to invite?"

"Naomi Wildman." Seven smiled a little.

"I will look into in the morning."

"I'm sure she'll be thrilled."

"I believe we have a few more preparations to consider." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh?"

"My research indicates that married couples share quarters."

"I think we can worry about that after the wedding. That's a whole project in itself."

"It is getting late. I believe we should return inside." They were halfway back to her quarters when he stopped her. He didn't say anything at first. Seven looked at him and slid her hand into his.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, not at all…I just wanted to ask you something."

"Proceed."

"I know this is sort of a sensitive issue but…would it be ok if I called you Annika?" She stared into his eyes for a while, letting his question sink in. She'd rejected her real name for so long it sounded strange to hear him say it.

"Only in private of course."

"That would be…acceptable." He pulled her close and kissed her.

The following morning, Seven went in search of Naomi and her mother. She found them on their way to school.

"Hi Seven."

"Good morning. I wish to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Commander Chakotay and I are getting married on Saturday. It would be greatly appreciated if you and your mother attended." Naomi's eye slit up.

"Can we go Mom? Please?"

"Alright." Naomi threw her arms around Seven. Seven, while a little surprised just patted the child on the back. After a few moments more, Samantha managed to pull Naomi away and usher her off to school.

Saturday arrived sooner than everyone expected. Chakotay and Seven had decided to honor the tradition of not seeing each other before the ceremony. In his quarters, Chakotay was checking his dress uniform when Tom walked in.

"You ready for the big day, Commander?" Chakotay smirked.

"I hope so." The two shared a laugh before heading out to the gardens. Not far away, Irene and B'Elanna were helping Seven get ready.

"You look amazing, Seven."

"Thank you." Seven looked at herself in the mirror for a moment. The dress hugged her curves gently. She wore her hair down and it framed her face.

"Ready to go?" She looked at her Aunt.

"I believe so."

Together, the three women walked out and were met by the Doctor. He offered his arm to Seven. She took it and they walked on ahead.

"Her parents would be so proud." B'Elanna just placed her hand on Irene's arm and led her around the corner. Minutes later, the majority of the crew of Voyager was seated in the garden. Seven and the Doctor waited at the back of the chairs.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"You look beautiful." She smiled as they began to walk up the aisle. Chakotay turned around and beamed.

"Take good care of her," the Doctor whispered in his ear as he handed Seven off.

The ceremony progressed quickly and soon they were ready to exchange vows. Tom handed Chakotay the ring. He took Seven by the hand and slowly slid it onto her finger.

"Annika, I promise to honor you, love and protect you so long as I live." Murmurs went up from the crowd as she did her best not to cry. B'Elanna handed off the second ring and Seven repeated the vow. Behind them, the priest stepped forward.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Chakotay leaned in and kissed her. She let her arms wrap around his neck and pulled him closer. Tom and Harry let out loud whistles as the pair pulled apart.

"Throw the bouquet." Seven took a breath and turned around. Behind her several of the crew members, including Samantha and Kathryn lifted Naomi up on their shoulders. Seven sent the flowers flying out behind her. Naomi reached her arms out as far as they would go. The wind was just right so that they blew into her hands. Cheers went up from the other guests as Seven turned and gave Naomi a smile.


	23. Been Here Before

Been Here Before

**Been Here Before**

"Do we really need all of this? We're only going for a week." He surveyed the massive amount of belongings that Seven had gathered.

"I want to be prepared."

"Yes but…somehow I don't think we're going to need tricorders. We're going hiking, not hunting down alien species."

"One never knows."

"Can we leave them here, please?" He pulled her into his arms. She finally let out a sigh and nodded.

"Good. Now…what are we missing?"

"I believe we have everything." Chakotay looked at the rest of the things laid out on the bed and gave a nod in agreement. Together they packed it up and set their bags by the door. Seven looked apprehensive about leaving for a week.

"Something wrong?"

"I should stop by astrometrics--" He cut her off.

"Annika, everything will be fine. We're going away for five days. I'm sure you left detailed instructions."

"Perhaps you are right." He gave her a smile and ushered her out of the room. As they walked to the shuttle bay, he couldn't help but think over the last few days. The wedding reception had gone off without a hitch. They'd even managed to consolidate their belongings into one living quarters.

"Chakotay." He looked around to see who had called to him. He spotted Tom walking towards them.

"Hi Tom."

"Have a safe trip."

"Thanks."

A short time later, he and Seven were piloting a small shuttle out of Earth's orbit and towards Mars. Seven leaned back in her chair and watched as they whizzed past stars.

"Do you miss it?" She thought for a moment.

"At times."

"Me too."

"We should begin our descent." Chakotay checked the sensor and hit a few buttons. Slowly, their shuttle began to land on the planet's surface. They landed next to an enclosed dome; their quarters for the week.

"Well we made here in one piece."

"Were you doubtful?" She cracked a smile as they gathered their bags and left the shuttle.

They spent the next half hour unpacking a few things and exploring the dome. It was spacious and comfortable. Seven settled herself in one of the large armchairs and reviewed the data pad she'd brought with her. Chakotay appeared, having changed into something more comfortable, and frowned.

"I thought we decided to leave work back on Earth." She looked at him.

"We did. I have put together an itinerary for our time here."

"I see. Can I have a look?" He sat down next to her and she gave him the pad. He looked through it for a while before turning his gaze upon her.

"Looks good…but I'd like to make a change on today's schedule."

"What kind of change?" He didn't answer right away. Instead he tossed the itinerary on the table, stood up and pulled her to him.

"This kind of change." He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. She managed to get free from his arms as soon as the doors slid shut behind him.

"It's a little early don't you think?"

"Here's a little tidbit about honeymoon's you may not have come across. They're all about sex."

"Well…in that case, you may proceed."

A while later, Seven rolled onto her side and gazed at Chakotay. She wore a rather large grin and couldn't seem to remove it. He caught her look and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"I think that was a productive first day of the honeymoon."

"I concur."

They spent the rest of the evening in bed, enjoying the calmness of not having to worry about duties and obligations. The next morning they were up early. They donned climbing gear and headed out to find a suitable area of the planet's surface to explore. They venture about thirty kilometers from the dome and found a group of shallow valleys and hills.

"Here, give me a hand would you?" He reached upwards and she pulled him over the edge of a small cliff. They caught the sun directly above them and stopped moving.

"Certainly is a different perspective," he sighed. Seven kept her hand tightly in his as they watched the sun reflecting off of Mars' atmosphere.

"Do you wish to continue? I believe there are some larger valleys a few kilometers to the west."

"Let's do it." Together they stood and continued their trek over the reddish terrain.

The rest of the week progressed much like the first few days; hikes and climbing intermixed with copious amounts of intimate relations. Both were glad to be back on Earth though. They landed in one of the shuttle bays on the base and had just enough time to get their bags out of the cargo hold before a familiar face appeared.

"Naomi Wildman. What are you doing here?"

"The Captain said you would be back today. How was Mars? Did you see any Martians?"

"No, no Martians," Chakotay said with a laugh.

"Our trip was eventful and relaxing. Thank you for your interest."

"Tom said he would take me there sometime. He said he'd even let me pilot the shuttle!"

"Sounds like fun. Why don't we head back to the base?"

The three of them made their way back to the base to find Samantha looking cross when they returned Naomi.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times, you can't go running off like that Naomi. This isn't Voyager."

"But…"

"Uh, we should go," Chakotay said, excusing he and Seven from the situation.

"She is an inquisitive child."

"Yes, she is. Though, sometimes I think she'd be a lot happier on a starship."

Monday morning rolled around and Seven and Chakotay both went back to their daily routines. Seven was glad to be back in the lab. While she had enjoyed her time off with Chakotay, she had started to feel anxious by the end of the week. She walked into the lab and was greeted by Icheb.

"Good morning."

"Morning, Seven. How was your trip to Mars?"

"Relaxing."

"That's good. Everything ran according to your instructions."

"Thank you for your assistance during my absence."

"Of course."

Chakotay received many of the same questions from various faculty and students. He obliged them with a vague answer and it seemed to satisfy them. By mid-week everyone had stopped asking to hear about his time off.

A week later, Seven stood in front of a computer console in the lab. She'd been conducting sensor sweeps of the outer border of the Alpha Quadrant and suddenly felt dizzy. She gripped The edge of the console to keep herself from falling over. After a few minutes, the feeling passed and she continued her work. No one had noticed. Unfortunately, the feeling returned ten minutes later. This time, Icheb caught sight of her and helped steady her.

"Are you alright?" She shut her eyes, trying to will the sensation to stop. She had a sneaking suspicion as to what might be wrong but she didn't want to be premature in her diagnosis.

"I need you to find Commander Chakotay and tell him to report to Starfleet Medical immediately."

"Ok…what about you? Can you make it there on your own?"

"I will be fine. Please, go."

He helped her out of the building but left her to get to the medical facility on her own. Icheb ran as quickly as he could to the Academy. He found Chakotay to be in the middle of a lesson. Chakotay saw Icheb standing in the doorway and stopped his lecture.

"I'll be right back." He moved out of view of his students.

"What can I do for you?"

"It's Seven. She told me to tell you to go to Starfleet Medical immediately. She didn't look very good."

"Alright…thanks." He turned back to his class.

"Class is dismissed. Use the extra time to work on your research." With that, he left the classroom and headed straight for Starfleet Medical. By the time he arrived Seven was already laying on a bio bed, the Doctor scanning her.

"What's going on?" The Doctor looked from Seven to Chakotay and back again.

"Do you want to tell him or should I?" Seven slowly sat up and Chakotay was at her side.

"Is something wrong?" She shook her head slowly.

"It appears…I am pregnant…again."


	24. Surprise Findings

The Charm

**Surprise Findings**

Chakotay looked at Seven in surprise. He took a minute to process what she'd just said. He turned back to the Doctor.

"Are you sure?"

"She's exhibiting the same symptoms as before; dizziness and acute nausea. My scan revealed an embryo forming. She is definitely pregnant. She's about a week along." Chakotay turned back to Seven and smiled.

"This is great news." She said nothing.

"Doc, can you give us a minute please?" The Doctor nodded and gave them some space.

"Is something wrong?" She looked down at her hands in uncertainty.

"I am uncertain if I am ready for this experience again." He sat down on the bed next to her and pulled Seven close.

"We'll do everything we can to make it work this time. I promise." She averted her gaze for a moment.

"I do not want the creation of a child to be trial and error." He just ran his hand up and down her back for a few minutes, trying to keep her calm.

The Doctor watched from several feet away. He had rarely seen Seven so upset and unsure. It was so rare that she let herself experience strong emotions. Still, he was going to do everything he could to ensure a successful pregnancy. He walked back over and placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"I believe I can create a hypospray that will keep the nanoprobes in your bloodstream dormant. There will be a few to regulate your remaining implants but otherwise, it will be like they don't exist."

"Are you sure it will work?"

"I believe so." He turned to the console behind him and began synthesizing the necessary components.

"How often will I require an injection?" The Doctor thought for a moment.

"To make sure it is effective, an injection every day." Seven nodded and pushed herself to her feet.

"I will see you tomorrow then."

"I'd like to start the injections today. The sooner we keep them dormant, the less chance they will overcome it later." She stopped walking and allowed him to inject her.

"I can give you the dosages if you'd like…so you don't have to come here everyday. You could administer them in the comfort of your own quarters."

"That would be preferable, thank you." The Doctor smiled and turned his attention back to replicating more doses. A short time later, Chakotay and Seven arrived back at the astrometrics lab.

"Are you sure you want to go back to work?"

"I will be fine." She started to open the door when he caught her by the wrist and stopped her.

"If you do start to feel dizzy again, I want you to go back and lay down."

"If I become disoriented again, I will do that."

"I'll see you for dinner." They parted ways with a kiss and Chakotay headed back to the Academy. On his way, he ran into Tuvok.

"Good afternoon, Chakotay."

"Hi, Tuvok. Mind if I walk with you?"

"No." They fell into step and continued towards the Academy.

"So how is your family?"

"They are well. I will be returning to them at the end of the week."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly."

"It's about Annika…she's well…she's being stubborn."

"How so?"

"She hasn't been feeling well and she refuses to take off time from work."

"Perhaps she should see the Doctor."

"She's not sick….she's pregnant. But given her history…I don't want her to overdo it. Any suggestions?"

"I see. I was not aware she had been pregnant before."

"It was complicated….the point is…I need someone to convince her that she can still be useful while taking care of herself."

"If you like, I will speak with her."

"That'd be great. She's in astrometrics." Tuvok nodded and turned around. Minutes later he had reached astrometrics. Seven was reading over a data pad.

"Seven." She looked up and gave him a nod.

"What can I do for you Commander?"

"I wish to speak with you."

"Regarding?"

"It is my opinion that given your current health situation, it would be better to reduce your hours."

"Chakotay asked you to speak with me?"

"He did."

"I am fine. I have not experienced any disorientation since my return t the lab."

"I understand your desire to be efficient and useful. However, exerting undue stress will only serve to undermine that efficiency."

"I do not see how running scans exerts undue stress."

"Perhaps not. But in the future, you may find it difficult to work, spending long hours on your feet." She let out a frustrated noise and set her pad down.

"I am not at that point yet. I will continue my shifts as scheduled."

"I understand." He began to walk away but stopped.

"Oh and congratulations."

"Thank you."

Seven managed to complete her shift uninterrupted and without any more dizzy spells. Chakotay seemed satisfied that she was taking it easy although she did appear a little annoyed with him. Still, a bowl of strawberries with freshly whipped cream brightened her mood.

"Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" She looked at him and set her spoon down.

"It is merely a collection of cells. It has no gender."

"I know but in nine months it will be one or the other."

"I suppose you are correct; however I believe it is a little early to consider such things."

The week passed by quickly for Seven and Chakotay. She was still getting used to the idea that she was pregnant again. Despite her uneasiness about being with child, she dutifully administered the hypospray each morning to ensure that she would not go through the same experience a second time.

By the end of the first month she had fallen into a morning routine; get up, eat breakfast and administer the hypospray. That morning, she and Chakotay were due at Starfleet Medical for a check up. Seven had to admit, the process was made easier since Chakotay knew about it.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

"No."

"Well, I am."

"Why?"

"Because this is a new experience and…." She looked at him and knew what he wanted to say. She had been thinking much the same thing. The last time she had gotten to this point, she had lost the baby. They finally reached the building and were greeted by The Doctor.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. A little tired."

"That's to be expected. Lay down please." Seven situated herself on the bed and watched the Doctor start to scan her. Chakotay watched as the Doctor's tricorder flashed and beeped as he scanned. He hadn't noticed before but it almost looked like Seven could be showing. He shook his head. It couldn't be, she was only a month into the pregnancy.

"Hmmm." Both Seven and Chakotay looked at him.

"What?"

"I'm not sure." The color from Seven's face began to disappear as he turned to pick up another instrument.

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know." He ran the other instrument over Seven's abdomen and stared at the readout. He stayed silent for a few more minutes. Finally Chakotay grabbed the Doctor by the arm.

"What did you find?"

"Well…" he began with a smile. "It appears I may have missed something at your last exam."

"Like what?" Chakotay had moved to Seven's side and was squeezing her hand tightly.

"There is another embryo." They both stared at the hologram blankly.

"You're having twins."

"Two of them?"

"Yes. Both are healthy. There hasn't been any errant nanoprobes activity."

"If I conduct a visual projection of each child, we should be able to determine if they are at least the same gender," he added.

"What purpose would that serve?"

"Well…you'd get to see what your children would look like nine months from now."

"You're sure there are two?"

"Very sure, Commander. I'd like to increase your dosage to twice a day. We've got two babies to protect now." Seven nodded in agreement.

"Now, are you sure you don't want to see?" Seven slowly sat up and got to her feet.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to lie down."

"I'll take that as a no." Chakotay took Seven by the hand and led her out o Starfleet Medical.

"Are you alright."

"I do not know if I am prepared for two." He laughed.

"Everything will be alright. They are both healthy. We just need to take this one step at a time."


	25. A Longing Feeling

A Longing Feeling

**A Longing Feeling**

By the end of the week, most of the crew of Voyager had gotten word about the new development in Seven's pregnancy. She was on her way back to her quarters when B'Elanna stopped her.

"How are you feeling, Seven?"

"Annoyed."

"Oh? How come?"

"I am tired of everyone inquiring about how I feel."

"We're just worried about you."

"Then perhaps you should find a different way to express your concern." They passed several of Chakotay's students in the corridor on their way to classes. A few gave Seven a small wave or nod of the head in greeting.

"I don't blame you. When I was pregnant with Miral, I had people asking me the same thing every day. I guess I should have realized how it made me feel."

"How is Miral?"

"She's getting big. She's almost five months old now. I can't believe time has gone by so fast." Seven just nodded.

"Tom has convinced me to let him take her on one of the holodecks. I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed."

"Perhaps he wishes to share an interest with the child."

"You're probably right." They had reached Seven and Chakotay's quarters. Without breaking their conversation, the two women entered and took seats on the couch.

"So how are you and Chakotay handling married life?"

"It is a new experience. At times it can be frustrating. It is hard to find time to be alone." She looked around the room, as if assessing it.

"However, I am grateful for Chakotay's support and kindness."

"I have to admit, I was surprised to hear him propose. But it wasn't hard to tell that he was in love with you."

"You believed the transition came too quickly."

"Sort of…but then again, not everyone needs three years to realize they want to be together."

"I was uncertain at first as well. But, he can be a stubborn individual."

"So can you." Seven cracked a half smile.

"So I have been told." B'Elanna just patted Seven on the shoulder and leaned back against the couch.

"So are you nervous?" She paused for a moment and clarified. "About having two, I mean."

"The thought is unsettling. We do not have the space here for one child."

"I know what you mean. They take up more room than you'd expect. If you need anything just let me know."

"Thank you. I will keep your offer in mind."

"Have you and Chakotay thought about names yet?"

"They will not be fully developed for eight months. Why would we choose names now?"

"Well it's sort of a big part of having a child."

"You found the experience to be frustrating and unnecessary." B'Elanna nodded in agreement.

"Well…it was just that everyone was suggesting names and it was overwhelming. But I don't think that will be the case. That would be too inefficient."

"You are correct."

"Well I should get going. Tom should be back soon and I'm sure the baby will be hungry."

"Thank you for your company."

"Anytime."

Seven watched B'Elanna leave the room and let out a long breath. All of these experiences were beginning to make her miss her parents. They would never see her children. They would never know who she had become. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear Chakotay walk in. He sunk onto the couch next to her and slid his arm around her shoulders. She looked at him and leaned against him.

"What's on your mind?"

"I believe I am feeling…regret."

"What do you mean?"

"My parents will never know of the existence of my…our children. They will never know what I have become."

"I think they would be proud and happy for you."

"It is speculation. It is irrelevant."

"I know…but it's normal to miss your parents."

"Perhaps." He reached a hand up to stroke her hair. They sat on the couch lost in thought for several more minutes before she sat up.

"Where are you going?"

"To prepare dinner."

The evening passed by quickly and soon Seven found herself curled up beneath the sheets, wrapped gently in Chakotay's arms. She closed her eyes, willing her body to surrender to her unconscious. It took ten minutes of tossing and turning before she finally got comfortable.

In her subconscious found herself wandering the corridors back on Voyager. She looked down to see she was very pregnant. Seven walked on until she reached Sickbay. The doors slid open and she saw two people sitting on bio beds. They looked familiar and the Doctor beckoned to her.

"What is going on?"

"Hello sweetheart." Seven scrutinized the man in front of her. Where did she know him from? Then it registered in the back of her mind.

"Papa?" He nodded.

"I do not understand. How is this happening?"

"You severed their link to the Collective last week." Seven looked at the Doctor in confusion. How could she be here? It didn't make sense. They'd been on Earth when she had gotten pregnant.

"This is not real."

"Annika, darling. We're so happy to see you. We've missed you." Her mother reached out her arms, pulling Seven to her in a hug.

Seven sat up abruptly and looked around. Her hands immediately rested on her stomach. She heaved a sigh, grateful to find that she was still only in the first trimester. She began to lay back down when Chakotay woke up. Even in the semi-darkness of the room, he could see the startled and slightly frightened look on her face.

"What is it?"

"I…I was dreaming."

"Must have been some dream."

"I was on Voyager….I was pregnant….it appeared to be the final trimester. And…my parents were in Sickbay." She looked at him through the darkness.

"They were human."

"Human?"

"The Doctor told me I had severed them from the Collective." He let out a breath and wrapped his arms around her.

"It was just a dream. You were thinking about your parents before you fell asleep. Your subconscious probably acted on those thoughts."

"Perhaps you are right. But why would I encounter them aboard Voyager?"

"I don't know. We can analyze it in the morning if you'd like."

"That won't be necessary. As you said, it was just a dream."

"Try and go back to sleep." She took a slow breath and rested her head on the pillow. She would do her best to try and forget the dream. Her parents were Borg. They were in the Delta Quadrant. They would never know what she had made of her life, not even in dreams.


	26. Growing Pains

Growing Pains

**Growing Pains**

Seven had stopped having dreams about her parents and she was grateful. She couldn't perform at peak efficiency if she was sleep-deprived. She was also starting to show despite being only two and a half months along. The Doctor had informed her that it was because she was carrying twins. The logic made sense. Presently, she was reviewing some of Icheb's analysis of a star cluster they had detected near the edge of the quadrant. He had written a report for one of his courses at the Academy.

"Well, what do you think?"

"It is thorough. I would not expect any less from you."

"Thank you." He took the data pad back and looked at it. He watched her as she tried to stretch. He opened his mouth to ask if she was alright but though better of it. One of the other staff members had asked her the day before and had been severely disciplined by Seven. Icheb had no desire to be yelled at.

"Is there something else?"

"Naomi has a science project she is presenting. She asked me to invite you."

"When is the presentation? I have duty shifts from 08:00 hours until 19:00 hours the rest of the week."

"It is Friday at 13:00 hours. She would really like you to be there."

"I will do my best." Icheb nodded and made his way out of astrometrics. On the other side of the base, Chakotay had just finished a last year seminar on tactical defense on intrepid class starships. He was just sitting down to relax when there was a knock at his door.

"Come in." The doors slid open and Naomi walked in followed by Samantha.

"We're sorry to bother you Commander but Naomi wanted to ask you something."

"Of course. What can I do for you, Naomi?"

"I have a science project I'm presenting to my class on Friday. I was hoping you could come."

"She's been asking as many members of Voyager's crew as she can find," Samantha added.

"I don't see why not. When is the presentation?"

"13:00 hours." Naomi looked rather proud and she hadn't even made her presentation yet.

"I'll be there."

"Thanks." The child hugged him tightly and he patted her back.

"Can you make sure Seven comes too?"

"I'll try but you know she takes her work very seriously."

"I know."

"Have a good day Commander." Samantha and Naomi left the room and Chakotay let out a breath. He'd have to talk to Seven to try and convince her to attend.

Evening came quickly and Seven walked into their quarters to find dinner already prepared and on the table. She gave Chakotay a quick kiss before sitting down.

"How was your day?" She looked at him and picked up her fork.

"Fine. I assume you have been invited to Naomi Wildman's presentation." Chakotay nodded.

"I think you should go. I told her I'd be there."

"I have work to complete."

"She'd really like you to be there."

"You will not give up until I agree to attend, will you?" He gave a smirk.

"No."

"Fine. I will attend."

"Good. Besides, she's a smart girl. I'm sure whatever her project is will be fascinating."

"Her representation of the Ktarian home world was impressive," she conceded. They finished their meal in silence and retired to the couch. Chakotay wrapped his arms around her and gazed down at her stomach.

"You're getting bigger."

"The Doctor says it is a natural response to a multiple fetal pregnancy."

"It still seems unreal that we're having two."

"I agree. I am not entirely certain we are prepared."

"We will be."

Friday seemed to come faster than Seven was ready for. She found herself as well as many members of the Voyager crew congregated in a small room. A handful of children sat at desks watching Naomi set a large model on the teacher's desk at the front of the room. She looked around and pulled the covering away, revealing a scale of Voyager.

"Why don't you explain what your project is, Naomi," her teacher said. Naomi looked around at the people in front of her.

"It's a model of Voyager." She tapped a portion of the ship and it shifted to form the astrometrics lab. She received several impressed noises from her classmates.

"This is the astrometrics lab. It combines Starfleet and Borg technology and helped bring Voyager back to the Alpha Quadrant." She beamed over at Seven.

Seven stood next to Chakotay, listening to Naomi's presentation. Just as Naomi moved to illustrate main engineering, Seven felt a strange sensation in her abdomen. It subsided only to recur moments later. She gripped her stomach, trying not to distract from the presentation in the front of the room.

"Are you alright?"

"I do not know."

"Come on, I'm taking you to Starfleet Medical." As quickly and quietly as they could, the pair left the room. The pains seemed to intensify between the classroom and Starfleet Medical. As soon as they walked in, the Doctor picked up a medical tricorder.

"What happened?" Chakotay just shook his head as he helped Seven onto a bio bed.

"I…feel pain." The Doctor had her lay down and began to scan her. He looked at the readout but said nothing.

"Have you been administering the hypospray twice daily?"

"Yes."

"Let me take a blood sample and analyze it." Seven tried to remain calm as he drew a vial of blood. He set about examining it, pacing back and forth. Chakotay leaned on the other side of the bed, grasping Seven's hand in his own.

"Your nanoprobes levels are within the range they should be. And there doesn't appear to be anything wrong with the fetuses. They're developing normally."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes. I believe they may be beginning to move. It's a bit cramped in there for two, you know."

"Should it be this painful?"

"I suspect your body isn't used to the activity. It should decrease with time. I can give you a mild sedative if you'd like."

"No…that will not be necessary." She didn't sound entirely convinced that the babies were alright. Chakotay gave her hand a squeeze and looked at the Doctor.

"Doc, can you still do a fetal projection?"

"Of course." Seven looked at her husband.

"If they are healthy in the projection, maybe it will allay your worries."

"Perhaps."

The Doctor turned to the console next to him and began setting up the program. Seven watched his movements closely. Before them, two images began to form. They were full-sized representations of the fetuses at full gestation. Chakotay couldn't stop smiling.

'See….they'll be fine."

"They are…" She couldn't figure out what word would best describe the feeling she was experiencing. It was as if something was welling up inside her, making her feel very proud of what she and Chakotay had managed to create.

"Adorable?" the Doctor offered. Seven smiled a little and nodded

"Yes." Chakotay continued to look at the images and suddenly his brow furrowed.

"Doctor, do you think you could rotate them a little."

"Certainly. Looking for something in particular?"

"Well I'd like to know what we're having."

"Is it possible to determine that this early?"

"I don't see why not." The Doctor hit a button and the images began to rotate to the right. Chakotay's smile broadened as he caught sight of what he'd been looking for.

"Looks like we don't have wonder whether we having a boy or a girl."

"No, we will not," Seven agreed.


	27. Borg and Surprises Don't Mix

Borg and Surprises Don't Mix

**Borg and Surprises Don't Mix**

The following day, Seven wandered the corridors of the base looking for Naomi. She found the child on one of the holodecks on a 21st century swing set.

"Good afternoon." Naomi looked up and gave Seven a small smile.

"Want to swing with me?" Seven gave the contraption a nervous look but slowly sat down on the unoccupied swing.

"I wished to apologize for my abrupt departure from your presentation."

"Where did you go?"

"Starfleet Medical. The fetuses had become active." Naomi's forehead wrinkled.

"Did it hurt?" Seven rocked back and forth a time or two on the swing.

"Yes."

"My mom said I moved a lot before I was born." Seven just gave a nod.

"My teacher liked the presentation. She said it was really creative."

"It was an accurate representation of Voyager."

"I'm glad you were there for some of it."

"As am I." Just then the doors slid open and Chakotay walked in.

"Well that's something I never thought I'd see," he teased, watching Seven rock back and forth gently on the swing. Seven stood up just as Naomi launched herself off the swing.

"Thanks for stopping by," she called and ran out of the holodeck.

"I came to apologize for our abrupt disappearance yesterday."

"I see." He sat down on a swing and motioned for Seven to join him. She hesitantly sat down in his lap.

"It is a primitive structure with little usefulness."

"On the contrary, it's a great way to clear your mind and just enjoy the world around you." They fell silent for a moment or two.

"I believe I am beginning to understand the…calmness of this device."

The next few months progressed quickly on the base. Seven's stomach was rapidly increasing in size to accommodate the two fetuses growing within. She'd had to alter her uniform several times in the last few weeks but it seemed that as soon as she made alterations, they no longer fit. She was also beginning to understand what Tuvok had meant when he had informed it would be difficult to spend long hours on her feet. Much to her annoyance, she'd had to take on fewer duty shifts. The Doctor had warned that multiple fetal pregnancies carried greater risk of early delivery, even with the advances of three hundred years worth of medical knowledge and technology. Presently she was taking a walk in the gardens.

Not far away, B'Elanna and Chakotay sat talking over lunch. Miral, now almost nine months old was sitting up in her stroller, trying to put everything she could reach in her mouth.

"I can't believe how big she's gotten."

"No sweetie, you can't put that in your mouth," B'Elanna chided, taking the fork from her daughter.

"So, we're still on for this weekend, right? She doesn't know."

"She doesn't know but I'm telling you, if you want her to have a good time you should tell her. The Borg hate surprises."

"But that's the best part. I'm sure she'll enjoy herself."

"You haven't had to live with her for the last few weeks. Her hormones are all over the map. One minute she's fine, the next you do one little thing she doesn't like and you risk assimilation."

"Was I that bad?"

"No…well Tom has told a few horror stories." He gave her a smile to assure her that he was kidding.

"So you really think we should spoil the surprise by telling her what we're planning?"

"I just want her to enjoy herself and not worry about things for a while."

"Well I'm not that big on surprises either but I had fun at my shower. I say we go on as scheduled. Saturday at 14:00 hours."

They finished their lunch and parted ways. Seven was heading back to their quarters when she spotted Chakotay still sitting at the table.

"Have a nice walk?"

"Yes." He stood and together they headed home.

That night, Chakotay lay awake trying to think of a plausible way to get Seven out of their quarters on Saturday. He knew she'd be suspicious regardless of what he did but he had to try and keep her out of the room long enough for everyone else to arrive. After several hours of sleeplessness and bad ideas, he got up and replicated a cup of coffee. He stared into his cup for a while but still nothing came. He finally fell asleep just as the sun began to peak over the horizon. He'd fallen asleep on the couch and jumped when Seven shook him by the shoulder.

"What time is it?"

"07:00 hours." He rubbed at his eyes and looked at the cold cup of coffee.

"You were asleep."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Perhaps you should return to bed."

"Where are you going?"

"I have a duty shift that starts at 07:30 hours." He yawned.

"I'll see you for dinner." As soon as she walked out of the room, he shook his head. How had he not thought of it last night? He'd have to plan everything carefully. He would wait until her break and slip in to arrange an extra shift for Saturday morning. She wouldn't suspect he'd had a hand in it.

Around 12:00 hours he stopped by the lab to find Seven not there. Icheb spotted him and waved him over.

"Seven is on a break."

"I know. I was looking for the person who handles the weekend duty shifts."

"I can help you."

"I need to schedule a morning shift for Annika for Saturday."

"Can I ask why?"

"You have promise not to say anything."

"Of course, Commander."

"We're planning a baby shower for this Saturday and we want it to be a surprise."

"I will keep her busy for you."

"Thanks. And remember, not a word to her."

"Understood."

Saturday rolled around and Seven was happy to have a shift. She had started to feel restless from working so infrequently. After all, she wasn't due for another four months. She and Icheb were the only ones in the lab for the morning. She noticed Icheb checking the time every few minutes.

"Is something wrong?" He looked at her and shook her head.

"No."

"You have checked the time three times in the last ten minutes. Explain."

"It's nothing. We should continue our scans." She looked at him in annoyance for a moment but let it go.

Back in their quarters, Chakotay, Tom, B'Elanna and Kathryn were hastily trying to organize the decorations and food. Miral sat in a playpen out of the way.

"Now you know how much trouble we went to for yours," Tom said, giving his wife a wink.

"We've got an hour left. People should be arriving soon," B'Elanna stated. Chakotay turned to pick up a table cloth and nearly collided with the Doctor. None of them had noticed him materialize.

"Don't do that!"

"Sorry, Commander. I thought I could help."

"Could you put that on the table over there?" He handed the cloth to the hologram. Just as Chakotay heaved a sigh that they had finished everything on time, the chime rang. He opened the door and welcomed Harry and Tuvok.

"Glad you could make it," he told the Vulcan. Tuvok just nodded.

By the time 14:00 hours rolled around, the quarters were rather cramped. Seven found it odd that Icheb asked to walk back to her quarters but she didn't protest. They reached the doors and stopped.

"Good day." Icheb didn't move. She let out a breath and opened the doors. She walked in to find it dark. She was about to order the computer to activate lights when they came on.

"Surprise!"


	28. Gifts and Godparents

Gifts and Godparents

**Gifts and Godparents**

Seven stared at the room in shock and then anger. She immediately sought out Chakotay. He was standing next to Tuvok and she grabbed him by the arm. Unceremoniously, she hauled him into their bedroom.

"What is going on?"

"Take it easy."

"Answer me."

"Only if you calm down." She let out a frustrated breath but nodded.

"It's a baby shower. They…we wanted to surprise you."

"You were successful." She sounded very unhappy with that fact. He slowly placed a hand on his shoulder. He half expected her to pull away. She didn't move.

"However, you are aware I dislike surprises."

"I know…I tried to tell them that."

"Them?"

"B'Elanna."

"I see."

"Do you think you can go out there and act like you're glad to see everyone?" She let out another frustrated breath.

"Fine."

"Thank you." He managed to give her a quick kiss before they returned to the other room. The rest of the guests stood waiting anxiously. Seven couldn't help but give B'Elanna a slightly dissatisfied look.

"Here, why don't you sit down," Chakotay offered. Seven lowered herself into a chair and looked around at everyone; her family. She did her best to hide a smile but it crept onto her lips anyways.

"Well, how about presents?" B'Elanna suggested, seeming eager to get underway.

"As you wish." Seven looked around and saw an ungodly amount of wrapped packages sitting on the table. Chakotay sat down next to her and whispered in her ear.

"We've got two remember." She nodded. The first person to approach her was Naomi Wildman.

"I made it myself. I hope you like them." Seven raised an eyebrow at haphazardly wrapped object but took it gently. Seven pulled the paper away to reveal two delicately decorated picture frames.

"They're for the babies' first pictures."

"Thank you, Naomi. It is a very kind and efficient gift." Naomi beamed as she started to walk away. Chakotay cleared his throat and called out to the child.

"Naomi, do you think you could bring a few more presents over?"

"Sure, Commander." She picked up a few more presents and deposited them at Seven's feet. Several more of the crew had crowded around the couch to watch their presents being opened and assessed.

"These are from Tuvok," Naomi stated, handing over two heavy packages. Seven and Chakotay each took one. They opened to find Vulcan logic puzzles.

"I am certain they will enjoy the challenge."

"I would think so."

"Here, why don't you open this one next?" Seven looked up to see Kathryn handing her a small package. Seven slowly unwrapped it to find a small box. Carefully she lifted the lid to find a pendant on a thin silver chain. It bore a mother and child figure with two places for stones. She looked at the Captain in confusion.

"You can program them for whenever the twins are born…their birth stones."

"Thank you, Captain. It is a thoughtful gift."

"Ok, you've got to open this one." B'Elanna was pushing two boxes into Seven's lap. Seven opened them to find identical pairs of insulated baby booties. She couldn't help but smiling at the Lieutenant.

"Let's just say I'm returning the favor."

"Noted." Chakotay looked around and it appeared that they had gotten through all the gifts. They certainly had enough things to keep the infants clothed and comfortable for quite some time.

"Well…everyone, feel free to have something to drink and stick around if you'd like," Chakotay announced. Seven pushed herself to a standing position and went to join the Doctor by the window. He was playing with Miral.

"You did not give a gift, Doctor."

"The best gift I can give you is the healthy delivery of those two."

"Agreed." Miral reached out to Seven and she took the child into her arms.

"Just think, in a short time you'll be holding your own children in your arms."

"I still do not believe I am ready for such a task."

"Seven, you've got maternal instincts. You'll know what to do."

"You seem comfortable with such duties. Perhaps you would like to do the parenting."

"You're not getting out of it that easily." Neither had noticed that Tom had walked over until Miral bean to reach for her father. Seven handed the child over.

"Nice to see you put on a brave face for us."

"It was a thoughtful gesture, if poorly executed."

A short time later, Janeway and the Doctor were the only two guests remaining. The quarters were quite a mess, covered in bits of paper and drinks. Seven tried to protest to the Captain helping but Janeway just brushed it aside.

"We helped make the mess. We'll help clean it up." Seven had delegated the organization of the gifts to the Doctor and Chakotay. Before they had taken everything away, Seven had put on the pendant.

"It looks good," Kathryn commented.

"Thank you."

"Here, let me get that for you." Kathryn bent down under the couch to pull out some discarded bits of paper.

"It is becoming increasingly difficult to function effectively."

"If I know you, Seven. You'll adapt."

"Annika, can I talk to you for a minute?" Seven put the bits of paper down and went to join him in their bedroom.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking…the twins are going to need godparents."

"Godparents?"

"People to watch over them when we can't. You know…Neelix is Naomi's godfather."

"I see. Who did you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking of asking the Doctor."

"I concur. I believe Captain Janeway would be a suitable godmother."

"Well that was easy." They returned to the other room to find Janeway and the Doctor ready to leave for the evening.

"Before you go, we'd like to ask you something."

"Certainly." Seven walked up to the Doctor and took a breath.

"We wish for you to be the children's godfather."

"I…I would be honored. Thank you." Before he could stop himself, he'd pulled Seven into a hug. Kathryn couldn't help but a snicker a little at Seven's surprised expression.

"That goes for you too, Kathryn." It was Janeway's turn to look surprised.

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely."

"I'd love to." The Doctor had released Seven and Janeway placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'd be honored to be their godmother. You've got two great kids growing in there."

"To be honest, I couldn't imagine not being involved in their development," the Doctor said.

"Doctor…I do not believe your ego needs to be inflated regarding this matter. Her comment made Chakotay and Janeway laugh.

"I suppose you are right. I apologize."

"Come on, Doc. Let's give them some piece and quiet." With that, she and the Doctor took their leave. Seven and Chakotay retired to their room for a little rest.

"It is only 16:00 hours and I feel exhausted."

"So take a nap. It's Saturday after all. Nothing pressing to do." She laid down on the bed and motioned for him to join her.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you about the party."

"You are forgiven."

"Really?"

"Yes." He looked a little shocked but shrugged it off. He ran a finger along her arm lightly as a silence fell between them. She looked at him and a after a minute, broke the silence.

"What are thinking about?"

"Just how much has happened…how far you've come."

"I agree. A lot has happened since our return from the Delta Quadrant."

"And a lot more is going to happen."


	29. What's in a Name

What's in a Name

**What's in a Name**

The sixth and seventh months of pregnancy progressed uneventfully for Seven and Chakotay. She'd long since given up trying to alter her uniform. She was also down to working one or two shifts a week, much to her disgruntled demeanor.

"I do not understand why I cannot remain on duty. I can function adequately enough to perform the necessary functions in the lab."

"Annika, you can't see the console over your stomach."

"Irrelevant."

"I disagree. You can't function adequately if you can't see what you're doing."

"I do not like having nothing to do."

"I know that."

"Sometimes I believe it would be easier to be on Voyager."

"Why because Kathryn would side with you?"

"Yes. And you could rearrange duty shifts."

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. You're getting near the end of this and I don't want you overdoing anything." Seven was about to answer when she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Everything alright?"

"They are particularly active today."

Chakotay took the opportunity to place his hand atop hers. He could feel the movements inside and he smiled. Neither said a word for some time. Seven leaned back on the couch and contemplated the ever frightening notion that in two months time, they would have to provide for these two little lives. Similar thoughts occupied Chakotay's mind. He'd been mentally preparing himself for the last few weeks. He'd been trying to get less sleep so his body wouldn't be overwhelmed when they were up at all hours tending to the newborns.

"I just realized something."

"What?"

"You know, we haven't picked out names yet."

"I suppose you are correct. It would be appropriate to have them designated prior to their arrival."

"There's that Borg efficiency I love." He laughed and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know…there's so many names."

"Elaborate."

"Well…are there any family names you like?" He felt like an idiot the moment the question was out. She didn't remember much of her family and the what she did remember, she tended to dislike.

"I do not believe our child would enjoy being called Magnus."

"No…I'd imagine not."

"And as much as I love my father, I don't think he'd have any more luck with Kolopak."

"I concur." They sat for a moment in silence.

"Perhaps it would be more efficient to focus on one child at a time. It seems that the girl would be a simpler task."

"Sounds like a plan. Any suggestions?"

"No."

"What about Erin? It was your mother's name wasn't it?"

"It was. It does not…feel right."

"Well…I have a suggestion of my own." She inclined her head, waiting for him to continue.

"What do you think of Taya?"

"The female form of Chakotay."

"Yes." Seven thought about this suggestion for a while. It seemed appropriate. It seemed to tie the child closely to her father and somehow Seven felt comforted by that. It also seemed to feel right in her mind.

"It is acceptable."

"Are you sure? We can't change it after she's here."

"I am certain. It seems appropriate she should be named after her father."

"Well that was painless."

"It seems the other child will prove more difficult."

"well I'm sure Starfleet has a name database we could look at. Or we could ask around."

"I would prefer the latter." He looked surprised but said nothing. He helped her to her feet and together they wandered the base looking for familiar faces. They ran into a few crewmembers and exchanged pleasantries. Finally they happened up Kathryn coming out of a meeting with a few of the Admirals.

"How are you two doing?"

"Well, thank you."

"Kathryn, do you have a minute?"

"Sure, I was just on my way to get something to eat. Care to join me?" The trio made their way to Janeway's quarters and sat down to a light lunch.

"So what's on your minds?"

"We require your assistance with…the naming of the infants."

"Oh? I was wondering when you were going to let us in on what they were going to be called."

"The girl has proven easier than her sibling."

"What'd you come up with?"

"Taya." Janeway gave Chakotay a smile.

"Sounds fitting."

"We have not had such luck with her brother," Seven repeated.

"Well, what have you come up with so far?"

"A list of names we aren't considering."

"I see." They sat in silence for a while, all lost in thought. Seven's hands rested on her stomach, tracing the movements of the infants in her stomach. She hadn't been listening to the conversation until Chakotay tapped her on the shoulder.

"I apologize."

"It's ok."

"What do you think of the name Nik?"

"Explain."

"Well…it just felt right." Seven thought about it for a moment. It seemed a similar thought process as with Taya.

"A derivative of my own name."

"That's the idea."

"I concur. It is acceptable."

"Well it sounds like you solved that puzzle easily enough."

"Thank you for your input." Seven began to stand but got stuck beneath the table.

"Here, wait, don't move." Chakotay stood and pulled the chair out an inch or two.

"Thank you." She sounded annoyed.

"Thanks for stopping by. Keep me informed of how they are doing."

'We will."

After saying goodbye, they made their way to Starfleet Medical for their monthly fetal resonance scan. They walked in and Seven made her way to the nearest bio bed.

"Well, look you…all of you."

"Your point?"

"Sorry. I just haven't seen a pregnancy this…large."

"The scan, Doc?" Chakotay knew well enough to draw the attention away from Seven. Her moods were still unpredictable at times.

"Of course, I'm sorry." He picked up a tricorder and scanned her midsection.

"Well they appear to be doing well. Oh look, he's waving."

"That is an inaccurate assessment."

"Things are going according to schedule. I'll see you back in a few weeks and we should be welcoming these two into the world." Seven just nodded.

"So have you decided what you're going to name them?" Chakotay and Seven exchanged a look."

"Taya and Nik." The Doctor beamed at their decision.

"Very appropriate. Well I'll look forward to meeting them." Seven struggled to her feet and she and Chakotay headed back to their quarters.

Several nights later, Seven awoke in the middle of the night in pain. She tried to roll over but found any movement increased the discomfort.

"Chakotay." It came out as a rasp. He gave a moan but didn't wake immediately. She had to nudge him in the arm.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I don't know…I can't move."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel pain."

"Maybe it's just the babies moving."

"This is different. This is…more." He felt around for his comm. badge.

"Chakotay to the Doctor."

"Yes Commander?"

"Can you initiate a site to site transport from our quarters to Starfleet Medical?"

"Yes…but what's happened?"

"I don't know. Just do it." A moment later, he and Seven disappeared from their quarters, rematerializing in Starfleet Medical. She'd landed on a bio bed and she was starting to breath erratically to try and control the pain.

"Lay still."


	30. The Pain of Humanity

The Pain of Humanity

**The Pain of Humanity**

Seven tried to do as the Doctor told her but found that the discomfort was increasing with every breath she took. Chakotay paced back and forth on the other side of the bio bed, waiting for the Doctor to make a diagnosis.

"Well? What's wrong?" he finally demanded. The Doctor looked at him and closed his tricorder.

"She's going into labor."

"What?" it had escaped both their lips simultaneously.

"I told you that multiple fetal pregnancies carry some risk of early delivery. You're about 37 weeks so they'll be just fine."

"We are not prepared."

"Try to relax and take deep breaths. I'm going to give you an anesthetic." He quickly prepared the hypospray and administered it. The pain and discomfort of the contractions lessened instantly. Chakotay slid his hand into hers and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Try to stay calm."

"I am." It came out through gritted teeth. This had not been what she was expecting. Deep down she was scared of what this meant; the changes it would bring, the possibility that something could go wrong. Neither had noticed the Doctor walk off until he returned with two nurses.

"I'm going to need some help with this delivery."

"How far along is she?" The Doctor checked his scans.

"She won't begin pushing for another few hours."

"Hours?" Her tone had taken on anger.

"You can't rush these things, Seven." She simply glared at him and breathed through another contraction.

"I'll be back to check on you in half an hour." He and the nurses left Seven and Chakotay alone.

"I…I am scared."

"I know this is frightening but it will be fine. You're in good hands. And I'm not going anywhere."

"What if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing is going to go wrong."

"It already has. They are not due for three more weeks."

"Well, I think they've decided it's time now. Two votes to one."

"Your attempt at humor is lacking." He just leaned over and kissed her forehead. She tried to close her eyes and rest a little, something deep inside her telling her she would need all the energy she could muster in a few hours. She was semi-conscious when the Doctor returned to examine her.

"Good, things are moving along surprisingly fast for a first time mother."

"Doc…is there anything I can do to help?"

"You can coach her when it comes time to push."

"I have to admit, this threw me for a loop. And we all know how much Annika loves unexpected events."

"Well she seems to be adapting well enough." Just then, she gave a groan as a contraction waved through her body. Her eyes opened and her hand reached for Chakotay.

"I'm right here. You just rest." She caught him trying to hide a smile.

"You're smiling"

"I guess I am…I'm excited…and nervous. To hear your child cry for the first time…is supposed to be an amazing feeling."

"Perhaps you can experience it for both of us. I believe I will be busy with other tasks." He just gave her hand another squeeze.

"So who do you think will be born first?"

"Taya. She is positioned lower."

"I thought from the scan a few days ago that Nik had moved lower."

"No. He is still above her."

"Well you'd know best." She cracked a smile of her own.

"Seven." She looked over at the Doctor.

"Yes?"

"You're going to experience some increased pressure. I'm going to break your bag of water You'll feel the contractions more fully and you should be able to start pushing. Her hand tightened to an almost iron-like grip around Chakotay's when the pressure built and then subsided. The momentary ease was soon replaced by much stronger contractions. She did her best to breathe through it.

"That's it, nice and slow."

"You have to push," Chakotay whispered against her cheek. She turned all of her attention to the task at hand. She wasn't sure how, but it seemed her body knew what was expected of it. Her entire world became the contractions. She could vaguely hear Chakotay urging her on.

"I'm right here with you." A kiss on her cheek, a squeeze of her hand. They felt minuscule compared to the pain in her stomach. And then…

"I see a head." Seven lay back against the pillow, exhausted.

"You've got to keep pushing."

"You push then."

"Annika, look at me." She turned her head and their eyes met.

"You can do this. You're almost there." He stroked her hair and helped her to sit up again.

"Good. Another one like that and we'll have our first baby." She bore down as hard as she could, squeezing Chakotay's hand all the while until it turned bright red. As she began to lean back from the contraction she felt an odd sensation. It was as if something had been lifted, or rather pulled from her and the pain seemed to lessen.

"It's a girl." She smiled tiredly at Chakotay.

"You were right."

"Commander, would you like to cut the cord?" He pulled his hand from Seven's and took the instrument the Doctor was holding out. Just as he severed the link between mother and child, the newborn gave a loud cry. Both Chakotay and Seven found themselves smiling in awe.

"Can I hold her?"

"For a moment. We've still gone another baby to deliver and I think Seven's going to need all the support she can get."

Chakotay took the squirming baby from the Doctor and held her close to him. A nurse handed him a blanket and he gently wrapped it around her.

"She's beautiful," he breathed, taking a few steps backwards to show Seven.

"She has your eyes." After a moment or two more, the nurse reappeared to take the baby and clean her up.

"Alright, are you ready to meet your son?" As if on cue, another contraction hit and Seven was enveloped in the process once more. She clung to Chakotay as if he were the only thing keeping her going, feeding her the energy to keep pushing.

"You're almost there," the Doctor assured her.

"I can see his head. He's got a lot of hair." Seven could only nod briefly before she felt the need to push. Some five or so painstaking minutes later, Nik joined his sister in the world. He gave a loud squawk as well when Chakotay cut the cord. He was allowed to show Seven before the other nurse whisked him away. The Doctor turned his attention to final bits of the birthing process and in no time, Seven was resting comfortably. She looked drained but she wore a smile nonetheless.

"You did it." She tried to sit up but Chakotay placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her still.

"I want to see them." The nurses seemed to have been waiting for such a declaration because they brought the newborns over, wrapped warmly in blankets.

"Two very healthy babies, Congratulations."

"Thank you, Doctor." She held both children to her chest, gazing into their watery, sleepy eyes. She had done this, she had brought these two lives into existence. In that moment she felt fully human, as far from her Borg past as she could get.


End file.
